Neutral Chi Rider (CW)
by Codey-Wraith
Summary: When Futures are forced to change, you either embrace that change or you make it what you want. Follow Jade as she either becomes the hero or be forever seen as a villain. Jackie Bashing, no Enforcers beyond chapter one. Pairings unknown at this point.
1. Chapter 1

**Neutral Chi Rider: Chapter One**

 **(This is a crossover between Kamen Rider OC and Jackie Chan Adventures. This takes six to seven years after the events of season five of Jackie Chan Adventures.**

 **Smart/skilled in Chi/athletic Jade**

 **First Chapter tied in with 'The Dragon Joker' and 'Riders in New York.'**

 **Uncle will be spelt as Unkle when talking about the old Chi Wizard.**

 **I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or Kamen Rider.**

 **Also Spoiler for The Dragon Joker Chapter six, and a hint at what is to Come for Riders in New York.** )

:Story Start:

 **The Questioning-Unknown Place-Unknown Time-Present.**

A dark room with two occupants, one covered in shadow the other is revealed to be a bald man with ginger eyebrows. Wearing a grey turtleneck sweater black dress pants and shoes, his dominant hand covered in bandages up to his elbow.

The shadow spoke, "Agent Augustus Black, apartment head of Section 13, formally of Interpol, but now an important division of SHEILD, becoming the paranormal police division."

"That is correct," Black answered, "A few years back we were investigating a group of criminals, The Dark Hand, suddenly changed their targets. From get rich quick to priceless artefacts, that was discovered to give the user enhanced abilities. After a few months the artefacts were collected and their purpose was revealed, to revive a demon dragon creature."

"What was the Chan family's part in this?" The man in the shadows questioned.

"Jackie Chan was hired to act as our translator and archaeologist, which was later changed to trainer when I was believed to be 'insane' until that whole ShadowKhan turning the world to darkness," Black answered, "Though we never tried to cover up any of the demon attacks, and had to circumvent protocols to aid, the Chan's."

"Perfectly reasonable," the man in shadows replied, "Most of the lower level government organisations were unaware until the decade. What can you tell us about, Unkle and Tohru?"

"Unkle is a major player in the magic community in the last decade, has been a major part in detecting and sealing beings and artefacts of dangerous or world ending ability," Black started, "Tohru was a member of the Dark Hand, the enforcer/bodyguard and less than a year later he was made, Unkle's student, and has proven himself to be just as effective in said ShadowKhan incident."

"Where did the girl, Jade, come in?" the shadowed figured asked.

Black fiddled with his hands and took a very deep breath before answering, "Jade. Jade was major contender for being a security risk. This was proven by us improving the security of our vault and entrances, even considered having her as an Agent."

"What made you thing that changed this view," the shadowed figure questioned, "With her abilities and her mental abilities, five degrees, all for the different fields, top of all her classes and all before her sixteenth birthday, and Olympic level gymnast and martial artist."

"She one day asked me what was needed to become an agent," Black answered, "And I told her the truth, a degree, medical, psychiatric tests and a minimum of three years training with the division."

"What made you deny such a perfect applicant?" the shadowed figure questioned.

 **Prologue-San Francisco-'Random' alley-Two years previous-Five years since sealing Shendu and Drago in the Demon Realm.**

A Yellow taxi pulls up to an alley located in the more run down section of San Francisco, allowing for girl in her mid teens and petite, of Chinese decent, with black bob cut hair with large bangs and a styled ponytail. The young woman was wearing blue jeans, sneakers, a green blouse and an Orange Vest, with a brown satchel resting on her hip, and a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. The teenage girl walked to the phone booth that had been there for a good couple of decades, before she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey Agent Black," the Chinese teen talked into the phone, "Yeah, is my Uncle Jackie there?" she nods and smirks, "Well could you give me the new code for the phone booth, I want to surprise him?" with that her smile broadens, "Thank you sir." She takes her pack from inside the Taxi with a large green duffle bag.

With that the teen with her two pieces of luggage went to the phone booth, and after closing the folding door she typed in the numbers, '10145-19201516-21851119157-9142015-2085-221211220' the girl smirked as she translated in her head, 'Jade stop breaking into the Vault.' With the code put in, the girl says, "You can't stop Jade Chan when she wants something."

With her piece said, she went was transported through the wall and then straight down until she reached a large open room with cubicles with agents on computers, a tech team researching new equipment and fixing vehicles. From her position on the catwalks above she smiled before heading to the south of the base, pass a hall that at the other end was a large vault door, smiled with fond memories as she continued to walk towards an unmarked door to find a bald man of Irish decent writing away on paper work.

Agent Augustus Black looked up as his door closed, and smiled, "Jade, you have defiantly grown, how was collage? Or was it collages?" he and the girl smirked.

Jade smiled and took a seat and says, "Top of the class, in atomic structures, bioengineering, micro engineering, archaeology and ancient languages."

As Jade smiled while Black frowned, "Jade," Black started as Jade's smile started to fade, "Jackie, he made me promise to not let you join Section 13." Jade began to shake before crying. Above them a red Oni mask were seen, hanging on the wall in a frame and appeared to smirk deeply.

 **The Questioning-Unknown Place-Unknown Time-Present.**

The dark room had the same shadowed figure, the second figure under the spot light was a Chinese man wearing a blue, short sleeved, jumper, yellow pants and brown shoes. The man's hair though had a major silver streak on both sides. The man had a panicked look to him as he says, "My niece is innocent!"

The Shadowed figure raised their hands and says, "We believe you," the shadowed figure saw that the oldish Chinese man was still panicked, "We would like you to answer some questions that could help us to help you. Mr Chan." Jackie Chan Archaeologist, translator and trainer for Section 13, his hands continued to fidget as he nods. "Why did you get Agent Augustus Black to deny your niece a carrier that she was preparing herself for?"

Jackie Chan with tired eyes answered, "My Niece would have been put in danger."

"The training program of Section 13 would have had her training with surveillance, filing and ensuring that she would not have been sent on solo missions without back up and support."

"She is a teenager!" Jackie shouted.

"Who would have had a desk job until she turned twenty two at minimum," the figure said, "Hell, with her scores and degrees she could have easily gotten a job with Section 13 as a technical advisor or even taken your job, allowing you to retire," Jackie remained silent before the man in the dark continued, "What happened when you saw your Niece after she returned from collage?"

 **San Francisco-Unkle's Rare Finds-three hours after Jade went to Section 13.**

An old Chinese man with grey pants yellow vest and cream shirt, balding with grey hair in large spikes, small red glasses was squinting at the sight of an old coloured vase, when the door at the front of the store chimed, and the old man spoke, "Welcome to Unkle's Rare finds," the old man looked at Jade and says, "Oh, Jade how was collage?" Unkle did not wait for an answer when he shouts, "Tohru, Jade has returned."

At that large Japanese man lifted a curtain from the back, the size of a sumo wrestler, wearing black overalls, a white shirt and black sandals. He looked at Jade and saw that she had been crying, "Jade, what's wrong?" instead of answering she ran up to them and hugged the larger man and began to cry.

"Why did Jackie, do this?" Jade questioned.

Tohru closed his eyes knowing what she was talking about, and says, "All he told me was that he would speak with Agent Black."

Jade stepped away from Tohru, with a look of betrayal until Unkle spoke, "Jackie, is an idiot, he should know that we would never have defeated, Shendu, his siblings, Doalon wong, Terakudo and Drago," Unkle then spoke, "Good skills you have, not for Chi magic, but good enough to deal with non magic threats."

Jade glared at Unkle and asks, "So why did he do this?"

At that point a younger looking Jackie Chan entered the shop and says, "Unkle I have a found an ancient tome that will need translating," once he entered the shop he froze at the sight of Jade, "I am so sorry, I forgot to pick you up from the airport."

Jade crossed her arms as she looks at her uncle and says, "When did you get to Black?"

Jackie placed the stone tome on the counter near Unkle and says, "Jade it is too dangerous," his tone final.

Jade laughed and says, "Just like when you tried using the Déjà vu stone. You almost sending me back to China."

"How did you know that?" Jackie questioned.

"You mean how did I see what you did while travelling the time stream," Jade argued. "Where I was watching you with Unkle as you almost died changing the future. With the exception of sealing most of the demons, or turning Shendu to stone, I have been there since the beginning and clearly you forgot that every time I followed you, I helped you."

"Jade, you don't want that life," Jackie argued.

Jade glared at him before turning to Unkle and says, "I am moving back in," with that she went upstairs with her bags.

Jackie took a deep breath believing he has ensured that Jade was out of 'Danger'

 **The Questioning-Unknown Place-Unknown Time-Present.**

We return to the dark room, but instead of Jackie Chan, they are replaced with Tohru, only he is wearing a red business suit and glasses. The Shadowed figure then asks, "What happened between Jade and her Uncle?"

Tohru answered, "They stopped speaking to one another, which was difficult at first as Jade was the only one who could translate the stone tome. It had images of animals given human form. The tablet was at minimum a thousand years old, which made no sense due to that period having paper and books. She kept the information to herself, never shared her notes and when she gave us the tome back, all she told us was that it is not worth knowing and that it was a fake, after a month."

"So this tome had nothing to do with transforming warriors?" the shadowed figure asked.

Tohru's eyes widened and says, "Is this why you are looking for her?"

The shadowed figure says, "Your sensei's grand niece has either found or created something that could change the world."

 **Brazil-deep in the rain forest-two months later-midday**

Jade was following an old dirt road towards a temple that had for the last year, been the secret hiding spot for the criminal, Hak Foo. She reached the outskirts around the temple to see Hak Foo was training. That leaves Jade able to complete her task, she ran to the temple wearing short shorts and the cream coloured adventurers clothes just without the hat. She entered the temple to find Hak Foo's trophy room. She looked around until she found the Pan'ku Box just haphazardly sitting on a shelf with items of 'great' power though looking at them she could tell that they were all fake.

So she just took the Pan'ku Box when Hak Foo shouts, "Leaping Tiger punces mouse," he went to jump kick Jade only for her to throw the box at Hak Foo's face, knocking the Martial artist out.

Jade smirked and says, "Talk about an easy fight," she then noticed the fragments of the ShadowKhan masks that a large portion was stolen from Section 13 Vault during her time in Collage.

With that Jade left the home of Hak Foo and ran to her jeep and sped away, even hearing Hak Foo shouting in the back ground.

 **San Francisco-three days later-Jade personal lab space-A block away from Unkle's shop.**

Jade walked into her warehouse libratory that had taken Jade weeks to convince Agent Black to rent her this place, with the 'fake' Tome resting on the bench next to a locked safe. She went to the Safe and pushed the safe to the side and inputted the code to open it, before taking a large locked box out of the safe. Inside the box was a large leather bound book that was filled with whatever she could get out of Unkle's spell books, that Tohru had brought with him whenever he was studying out of Unkle's way and in his days off from the shop. With the book, was components that was being designed like puzzle pieces, and what appeared to be a set of Sun glasses with written scriptures on the side. All prototypes for her personal project.

She opened the stone Tome, and found the section with the Pan'Ku box engraved in the stones pages before flipping and rotating the box as written in tome, before the Pan'ku box opened to reveal crystal disk in the shape of the yin-yang symbol that once she placed them down where she found that it split in half and that two yin-yang spots were separate crystals.

With that she heard a knock at the door, and she quickly took the boxed items, Pan'ku box and jar of masks, before locking the safe shifting it back and placing the Tome in the front of the safe, filled with blank books. After locking the safe she went to the door and after opening the door she saw, Jackie Chan, smiling with a picnic basket. Jade slammed the door on his face before she locked the door and all other entrances that she knew he could enter from.

Jade went to the safe and pulled out the Tome and began to read the section on seals, and then opening a toolbox holding a carefully crafted metal coin with the symbol of Terrakudo and on the other side was the Japanese Kanji for 'seal' that she flipped back on forth between her fingers.

 **Section 13-That Night.**

A figure in full black bodysuit, full head mask and equipment that were slimmed on the figures petite body, clearly female, was crawling through the vents without a sound or doing anything that could get her detected by security.

The figure crawled through the vents until she reached the empty Office of Agent Black. The female thief lowered herself on a cable and once she was at face level with the Oni Mask, and began to whispered incantations that started to glow silver coin as the kanji and face symbol began to fill with black ink that stopped when filled. With her task complete she hears whispers of Jackie and Agent Black outside and makes her escape.

 **The Questioning-Unknown Place-Unknown Time-Present.**

The shadowed room with Unkle looking the same as before and glaring at the man in shadows. Unkle Shouts, "Turn light on, UNKLE cannot hand in front of face!"

The man in shadows sighs before turning on the light that revealed the man in the shadows to be a man in a suit, brown trimmed hair and blue uniform with the letters, 'SHIELD' sown into the shoulder. "My name is Agent Coulson, and your grand Niece is a person of interest."

"Jade smart girl," Unkle replied simply, "She was good till Jackie took good future from her."

Agent Coulson then asked his next question carefully, "You never considered teaching her your Chi techniques?"

Unkle sighs and says, "Jade, is too young and free spirited for me to teach her."

"And yet she has been reported by Tohru, to be highly skilled in making of spells," Coulson argued.

Unkle then argued, "If she waited for her twenty first birthday I would have started teaching her my craft. The day this all changed when we discovered that she had been teaching herself Dark Chi magic."

"Can you explain what happened that day," Coulson questioned.

 **Outskirts of San Francisco-A week before the Questioning.**

A black motocross bike drove down the mountain road before stopping to take in the sight in the Golden Gate Bridge, the sixteen to seventeen blond with red streaks raised his goggles and pulled out an Instant Camera and takes a picture of the bridge and then Alcatraz. With that done he checked the package tided to the back of the bike, ensuring it would not fall off during the trip.

This is Menma Namikaze ( **Riders in New York** ) a Kamen Rider from New York, who was asked by the Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange. Currently he is wearing his basic hero get up, of ANBU clothes under a red leather jacket.

Menma pulled out a piece of paper and read aloud, "Unkle's Rare Finds, that sounds like an antique store," before returning his goggles to his face and a helmet that does not cover his face, and has a fox drawn on the side.

Then he leisurely followed the mountain road towards the Golden Gate Bridge. If he had stayed a couple minutes he would have seen a being made of chains and shadows.

 **San Francisco-Outside Unkle's Rare Finds-a Week before the questioning.**

A black and green street bike pulled into a stop outside Unkle's Rare Finds, with two passengers. The first, is a teenage boy of Japanese origin, wearing a black and red school uniform and a creamy white with red stripes helmet. The second is a girl with blond hair in drills and a small pony tail, wearing the female version of the boy's uniform only with shorts under the skirt.

"Why did we need to travel half way around the world?" The girl questioned her male companion.

"Ravel, we need to speak with one of the only people on Earth who can actually give us the location of where the GAIA memories are coming from," The boy answered the girl, Ravel, as he called her. The boy removed his helmet to reveal brown hair and amber eyes, opened the bag located on the tank of the bike. He removed the small case that holds what he is searching for. ( **The Dragon Joker.** )

"Seriously Master," Ravel was stopped as the boy rose a finger, she corrects herself, "Issei, why couldn't we just teleport here?"

Ravel Phenix, high class devil and bishop of the Dragon Joker Peerage.

Issei looked at her as she continued to sit on the bike and says, "Have you ever been to San Francisco?" she shakes her head in the negative, "We don't know our way here so we were required to take plane here, before using a glyph to send the bike."

Issei Hyoudou, king of the perverts, student of Kouh Academy, reincarnated devil of Rias Grimory and first reincarnated devil of the current generation, King of the Dragon Joker Peerage, based in Japan.

Issei then says, "Wait here," with that he walked to the front entrance to see the store was open. He touched the handle and was launched away by good chi magic. He was launched into the air and over his bike. After grunting in pain with his hair sticking up, he climbed slightly up on his bike and says, "Ouch," before falling down.

That was when they heard large levels of laughter to the side, and saw Jade Chan watching them with a laundry basket. Ravel glares at the girl and would have fried her if Issei had not stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder. Issei looked at the Chinese teenager and says, "From your amused look, I say you either, see this regularly or you live here."

"Sometimes," Jade spoke, "Names Jade Chan, so what does a couple demons want to enter Unkle's store?"

"We need a tracing spell," Issei answered as he wobbly stands, "To stop some bad people." Then Issei realises what Jade says, "Where not demons."

"Only demons are affected by Unkle's spells," Jade argued.

"We just want to speak with the Chi wizard inside," Issei started, "My name is Issei, this is Ravel, we are trying to save as many lives as we can, human and other."

Jade looked at him in questioning before raising her hand and saying, "I will talk with Unkle first," with that said Jade went inside and came straight out saying, "Come in."

Issei and Revel went to the door; Issei tapped the air of the door frame before the two entered after finding nothing amiss. Issei with case in hand walked to the old man, Unkle, behind the counter and asks, "You are the student of Master Fong?"

"You know of Master Fong," Unkle stroked his chin before asking, "What does demon want from _Unkle_?"

"No a demon, just close to one," Issei replied before openning his case and says, "I need a locator spell, to find the origin of this device," he pulls out a strange broken USB like device.

Unkle places the device under a magnifying lens and says, "This is technology."

"With a strange glyph that reeks havoc with a couple factions memory erasal spells and all of our tracking spells, Issei replies as Unkle finds the small glyph.

"UNKLE CAN'T READ THIS," Unkle shouts, "Glyph to small," and ends at a neutral tone.

Jade looks in the lense and says, "Wow, Chinese, Japanese, ancient Somalian, Latin and what do you know, about another dozen or so languages in concentric circles, all saying the same thing, 'conceal.' What do you think Unkle, babble stones?"

"Babble what?" Issei questioned.

"Stones from the tower of Babble," Ravel answered and got a deadpan look from Issei, "Ancient structure built and enchanted so that everyone could talk with one another in ancient times," Unkle and Jade were impressed with her knowledge while Issei still appeared confused, "Magic rock, able to translate every language the has and will exist," with that Issei nodded, finally understanding.

Unkle strokes his chin again and says, "Spell will take couple days, you will need to find a place to stay. TOHRU! MAKE TEA!"

Behind the curtain next to the counter they hear, "Yes Sensei!"

Jade sighs and says, "Why do you still call him sensei?"

Tohru leaned out from behind the curtain and says, "I may no longer be his student, but he is still my senor in the ways of Chi magic."

Issei turned to Ravel and says, "Stay here for a little bit, see if you can find a place we can stay for a couple days."

"Where are you going?" Ravel questioned.

"Just going to look around," Issei answered before heading out.

Jade says to her Unkle and says, "I be back in a bit," with that she went and followed Issei.

 **Unkle's Rare Finds-an Hour later.**

Menma arrives at the Antique store and sighs at being right. He heads straight to the door but bumps into an older Chinese man that had greying hair on the sides of his head. Jackie looks at the teen and sighs while saying, "Great ninjas again, look I don't want any trouble."

Menma raises an eyebrow before he lowers his mask and says, "I am looking for an Unkle Chan. A friend of his wanted me to give him this package," gesturing to the package. Menma looks at the papers in his hands and sees tickets to Egypt, "Going somewhere?"

Jackie smiles and answers, "I am going to bring my niece to a three week dig in Egypt; they found a temple of Ra, at the most north western point of Egypt."

"I am sure she will love it," Menma says in sarcasm before entering the shop and felt being electrocuted for a couple seconds but not enough to harm him. "Unkle Chan, I have a package for you, it's important."

Unkle loudly shouts, "I am trying to complete Reeesearch, so demon children can leave," Unkle enters the shop to see Menma sparking, "How did demon enter Unkle's shop?" at that Ravel entered from the kitchen with a tray of Japanese tea, while Tohru stands behind her folding some clothes.

Jackie gets in a martial arts stance while Menma sighs, "Look the Sorcerer Supreme asked me to deliver that book, don't know why, I would have rather stayed with my girlfriend, whose kisses hurt more than your doors."

With his piece said Unkle walks up to Jackie and shouts, "Don't attack envoys of the Sorcerer Supreme," Unkle then accepted the package and opened it to reveal, "The full Guide to all Chi based locations and sacred objects," Unkle reads the title before shouting, "AHya, where was book when Uncle needs Research."

"So with that I am off," Menma started and went to the door.

"Wait," Unkle shouts, "Note in Book says, 'Menma stay a couple days and enjoy the sights, in regards, Director Fury.'"

Menma growls before walking out of the store, and riding his bike down to the coast.

 **San Francisco Museum of history-Restricted Section.**

In the restricted section of the SanFran Museum of old stuff, was closed for renovations/cleaning. The being of chains and shadows ported into a locked room to retrieve an ancient relic. A triangular and angled totem pole the size of an ancient staff. The figure speaks, "The staff of the master of the Eight Immortal," the figure then pulled out a hand mirror and says, "Now, I can now release you all," behind the mirror had nine sets of eyes, each flashing with different elements, "Soon you will all be able to repay your debts to Trigon." Chain, the minion of Trigon then listen to nine different voices speak with distaste, "Before I can release you I need to retrieve a special mask filled with Shadows."

One voice was heard, "The Mask of TaraKudo, is located in Section 13, one hundred feet below ground in the abandoned industrial section of San Francisco, America."

It appeared to smirk as it says, "So I should be complete with this task by nightfall. GOOD." With his last piece said, Chain vanished in a tornado of chains as a security guard arrives and calls the police.

 **San Francisco-Pier.**

Issei walked along the pier before looking out to the ocean and taking a deep breath. Behind him, Jade was watching Issei from behind a news paper. Issei sighs and says, "I know you have been following me."

Jade lowered her news paper and goes to stand next to him, as he watched the sea. After a silent moment, she asks, "So, what brought a demon like you to San Francisco?"

Issei sighs and says, "I am trying to find the origin of a series of mass produced tools that can destroy the person's life and those around them."

"So magic USBs?" Jade questioned.

"GAIA Memories that literally turns a person into a monster," Issei answered with a sigh, "My Uncle used to fight and solve cases that most police were unable to handle."

"Before I turned eleven, I had travelled around the whole world several times, from the ocean floor to the literal moon," Jade replies, "Hell, I have been to the Demon Realm for a day."

With that the two started walking and Issei asks, "So they have any good places here to eat?"

"I know one place," Jade spoke, "A small diner that make breakfast all day, its near the San Francisco Museum."

"You go there often?" Issei questioned.

"Yeah, I perform translations for historical artefacts at the museum. Only job I could get after Jackie," Jade said before she quit talking.

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to tell me," Issei replied.

"No, its fine," Jade added, "Jackie is my Uncle, he made it so I could not apply to Section 13 of Interpol." Issei nodded as they reached the street the Museum was located and spot a series of police cars outside the Museum. The two ran up to the police tape and sees the Curator and she asks, "What happened?"

The curator turns to Jade and answers, "Oh Jade, a thief was caught on camera, stealing one of our newest artefact. I had planned to contact you tonight to have the inscriptions translated."

Issei asks, "What was stolen?"

The curator once again answered, "A staff, on Asian origin, but has an inscription in a language that did not match the location of origin or any known ancient language." Before Jade could ask for any pictures, her uncle arrived.

"Jade," Jackie spoke, "Are you injured? What were you doing here? It's dangerous," behind him Section 13 agents entered the Museum.

Jade looked at her uncle and just shakes her head and walks away with Issei. Once they were far enough away Issei asks, "Who do you think robbed the Museum?"

Jade just shook her head and says, "I won't know until Jackie asks Unkle to translate the photo graphs."

"Then let's go see your Unkle," Issei says with a smile.

 **Apartment block-across town.**

In a rundown building that should be condemned but was still a decent place to get cheap cost of living. Inside one of the somewhat larger rooms, which just means that four apartments had walls between them broken. This is the home to three former Dark Hand Enforcers, Ratso, Chou and Finn, along with their former boss, Valmont.

Ratso, is a dyed dark hair Albino, who always wears a black and white business suit and is the largest of the three enforcers. Chou, is a short Japanese man who wears orange sunglasses, and is the best fighter in the group. Finally the last member of the team, Finn the unofficial leader of the enforcers, always wearing a white suit with pink shirt, and stuck in the seventies due to his love of disco. Currently the three were sitting at their shared dining table enjoying an early beer, after a tiring day. Since their last major career working under demons, their current career path being working with loan sharks, under a semi legal manor.

There was a knocking at the door, that Ratso opened to reveal an angry man with white hair and wearing a fast food restaurant uniform, holding a bag of burgers. Finn spoke, "Valmont, I see you brought dinner."

They let Valmont the newest employee of 'insert random burger joint,' and former boss to the enforcers, and now failed member of the enforcers. Valmont goes to the fridge and shouts, "Who drank the last bottle of beer?"

"Valmont, when you start making enough to purchase beer for the rest of us," Finn started, "Then we will leave you the last bottle," the shit eating smirk on his face spoke volumes.

There was a knock on the door, that Ratso answered again only to be shoved out of the way by a man that looked to be made of clouds entered, "Ratso, Chou and Finn, I presume?" the three in question hugged each other on fear as the stranger speaks, "My name is Weather, I have a favour for the three of you."

Valmont stands infront of the Enforcers and shouts, "Now see here I am Valmont, and I will not be ignored."

Weather sighs and says, "Very well, I have some gifts for the _four_ of you then," he reveals three coloured and bony USB, with the letters, _I, M and D,_ Weather then throws another memory that was plain, with M for Masquerade to Valmont. "These shall give you all power, and I hope you will be able to give me a needed distraction, for the next couple days."

Finn looked at Weather and says, "We have had very bad experiences with Magic."

"I understand, all I ask is a distraction for a couple days," Weather spoke, "Keep the abilities you will have when you inject these into your body."

Weather hands the Memories to the Enforcers, Finn receiving the Disco Memory, Ratso the Money Memory and Chou the Iceage Memory. Valmont looked to the GAIA Memory and pressed the button, -MASQUERADE- and injected the device into his neck, changing his head into a black and white mask and his clothes into a black suit. Valmont says, "So long lackies," and leaves the apartment.

Weather sigh and says, "Well with that reject gone, feel free to use the memories, however you want. Just beware, there is a Kamen Rider in town but three on one, in your favour, Good day," with that he vanished in a fog of smoke.

Finn was the first to speak, "Who does he think we are? A bunch of chumps."

Before the other two could speak a new figure appeared in a tornado of chains and shadows, what came of was a being of Chains and Shadows arrived before looking into the demon mirror and asks, "Is this them?" Chain points the mirror at the Enforcers.

It was then a new voice made its presence known, "Yes these are the humans with the experience in breaking into Section 13."

"Shen-dude?" Finn questioned.

Chain places the mirror into its chain styled coat and says, "I have a need of your services," Chain sees the humans grumbling about Chain made a circle with a chain that glowed gold before a stream of gold and jewels fell through and Chain says, "Advance payment to get me inside, I can get us out, after I get Terakudo's mask."

Chou looked at Chain and says, "Wait you are helping Shendu, why do you need Terakudo?"

"They all have debts that need to be repaid," Chain answered, "Do you accept?"

The three enforcers huddled up and whisper to one another before coming to an agreement, that Finn voiced, "Where in, if you double the score."

Chain simply nods as a second pile of Gold and Jewels appear next to the first. Chain then says, "We attack at night fall."

 **Unkle's Rare Finds**

Issei and Jade return to her Unkle's shop to find a strange bike outside and a strange teen maning the counter with an annoyed look on his face. Menma looked at the two, and laughs lightly when the boy was shocked a second time, by the entrance. Once Menma calmed down, Menma spoke, "Welcome to the Old Goats Junk Store, I am his forced unpaid employment."

Jade looked at the man strangely and says, "Okay. Unkle I am back."

Unkle came out of the back reading his new book and says, "Oh Jade, This is Menma, he is spending a week here," "Against my WILL!" "He will be staying in the spare room," Unkle then focused on Issei, "Demon boy and Girl will find somewhere else."

Jade sighs and says, "They can stay with me."

Menma then speaks, "Well I would prefer to head home to New York."

Unkle would none of that, "Note says you here for Vacation, you work here for week, then leave."

Menma sighs and says, "There is nothing stopping me from leaving," that was when Unkle tried to flick him with two fingers, by ducking under Unkle's hand, " _One More Thing_ , If you don't stop doing that I break a vase every time you do that," his glare told much.

Jade then asks, "Did Jackie get here with information on what was stolen from the Museum?"

As if playing a trick on her, Jackie arrived and says, "Unkle, some kind of demon stole a staff from the Museum."

Jackie raised some pictures that Unkle swiped, "Strange, Unkle does not recognise demon or inscriptions."

Jade looked at the pictures and her eyes widened, while Menma looked over her shoulder and spots Chain, and they both say at the same time, "Damn."

Unkle looked at the two and asks, "You recognise staff and demon?"

"Of course I recognise the staff, it belonged to the unnamed teacher of the Eight Immortals," Jade spoke first.

"Then we need to stop Chain," Menma spoke before asking, "Who are the eight Immortals?"

"The Eight Immortals, sealed the eight Demon Sorcerers centuries ago," Unkle answered.

Issei started rubbing his chin before asking, "Wait, are these Sorcerers still around?"

That was when, Jade, Unkle and Tohrus' eyes widened as Jade asks, "Would this Chain be able to release them?"

"Only Original Chi Wizards could know how to release them without the Pan'ku Box," Unkle shouts.

"Accept their teacher," Menma adds, "Great, I am on forced vacation and now Chain is about to release a bunch of magicians," he turns to Jade and asks, "Is there a place in San Francisco that would allow for Chain to perform any rituals?"

"Besides Section 13?" Jade spoke before she asks, "Who is Chain."

"The question is 'What is Chain?'," Menma answered before asking, "Is there anything at this 'Section 13' that holds great power or history?" Jade nods, "Then take me to Section 13," he walks through the door and suffers a small zap, while Issei and Jade follow him out of the store.

"Jade!" Jackie shouts only to slam into the closed door that slammed into his face by Jade.

Issei then says, "You two need any help?"

Jade stopped walking before she says, "If 'Chain' is going to release the demon siblings, them I need to grab something from my place."

 **Jade's Lab/apartment/workshop/research room-ten minutes later.**

Jade unlocked seven separate locks, before opening the door revealing a lab revealing a black motorcycle located near a roller door, with a strange empty inlay at several points. At the other side of the motorcycle was a desk with written notes and designs for what appeared to be a belt buckle like device, along with different pieces of Technology.

Jade went to the bench where a black belt with an octagon shaped gap on the front, connected to a computer that shows one hundred percent simulations completed. She smiles and then grabs what appears to be a sword that she straps to her back.

Issei then asks the question bugging both him and Menma, "You built a driver?"

Jade looks to Issei and says, "This is going to be my mark on the world. But the final pieces, require something else," with that she presses the hidden button on the safe that causes the Safe to slide over and she opens the Safe to reveal a glass bottle with glowing green liquid.

"What are you planning?" Menma questioned before Jade pulled Menma and Issei towards the door.

"We need to get to Section 13, It is almost Sunset," Jade spoke as she pushed them outside to their bikes and gave them directions to Section 13.

 **Outside Section 13-Sunset.**

A white Cadillac was parked a block away from Section 13, in the Driver's seat is Finn, tapping the GAIA memory on the steering wheel, while Chain disguised as a human, in his twenties with chain grey hair in the passenger seat. Ratso and Chou sit in the back seat.

They look ahead at their point of entry, an old parking lot, a couple feet away. Finn looked to Chain and asks, "So what did Shen-dude promise you?"

Chain was silent before answering, "The Demon Sorcerers and Terakudo have a debt to my master, but only Terakudo can succeed in bringing my Master to this realm." As the sun began to set, Chain stepped out and shifted into its true form and revealed the staff he had stolen from the Museum earlier. Chain throws the staff and then a Eyecon, where the two combined and created a being, wearing ancient robes over a shadowed body with blue spots for eyes.

Finn being the first to comment for the enforcers, "Wow."

Chain turns to Finn and says, "Lead Staff and me into Section 13." With that Finn, Chou and Ratso wearing black clothes and harnesses, led Chain and Staff into the Parking lot, where they enter the lowest basement floor that connects to a sewer entrance. Finn opens his gold locket that holds the key to the locked door. Chain then asks, "This is how you gained access? With a key?"

Finn sighs and says, "My cousin works in boiler maintenance, all the civil boilers have the same key to enter the room. Made a couple dozen copies," Finn opens the door and adds, "We just never told Velmont or Shen-dude."

Chain asks, "Any reason for that?"

"Self preservation," Chou answered.

"If Shendu or Velmont had learnt how we got in Section 13, they would straight up get rid of us," Ratso added, "Then there is the fact that those who would hire us would have just taken the key."

"And we would have loss our meal ticket," Finn added before opening the lock. The group of five entered the boiler room where they then walk to the back of the room, where Chou and Ratso pushed a supply closet while Finn extended his hand through the door and locked the door from the outside and placed the key to the side, where it can be retrieved at a later date.

Chain looked at the small gap in the wall that was covered by another closet, "Humans are idiots."

Ratso smiled before saying, "I can't complain," his smile appeared would piss off those who saw it. Chou then helped him move the janitor's closet from behind allowing the enforcers and Genma from entering Section 13. They then concealed the hole on both sides and opened the vent towards the roof and the group enters.

 **Outside the secret entrance of Section 13.**

Jade, Issei and Menma arrived at the secret of Section 13, where Issei and Menme looked at the phone booth that acts as the secret entrance to an underground base. Menma looks to the entrance and says, "Well at least entrance no one will use by accident. Or that anyone finds it strange that use it," Jade and Issei looked at him strangely, "The secret entrance my 'team' uses is a detention hall."

Jade nods knowing the problems something like that, Issei not so much. Jade brought the two into the phone booth, and typed in the last code she had used, when Issei asks, "So why did you bring me, I mean all you have seen is me looking around town."

"And making yourself look like a target," Jade replied as she tries another code, "I don't know what you can do, but clearly you have been expecting something to happen."

Issei remains silent as what she said was the truth. Jade attempts a third code and it fails, she punches the wall behind the phone in irritation. Menma sighs and inputs the code, _15145-52654-517125-007,_ the result was the phone booth being pulled into wall behind the phone consol that pulls the occupants. They shot through the halls that change direction by ninety degrees, before being launched out at the end to see, a large group of Section 13 agents aiming at them with guns.

Agent Black shouts, "Hold your fire, it's just Jade and a couple friends," Black sighs, "Jade, I know you can't be here."

Jade sighs and says, "I know, but someone stole a staff from the Museum today and I have information that there is a high possibility some demons arriving."

"Jade," Agent Black started before -Menma sends a message- Agent Black's phone went off and he hears a voice he did not expect, when the call finished Agent Black says, "I believe you, and apparently so does the head of SHEILD."

"Where is the TeraKudo Mask?" Jade asks as the four head to the vault.

"Safe," Agent Black says sure of himself.

Issei then asks, "When you say mask, do you mean a mask filled with magic?"

Agent Black stops and says, "Why yes, it is _locked_ in the Vault," his eyes twitch to his office.

Issei looks in that direction and asks, "So there isn't say, a copy hidden in the vault while the real one is located where you can see it."

That was when Jade's eyes widen and whispers, "It is," that was when they hear a loud crashing coming from Black's office.

Once they reach the room, Menma goes to open the door when the door is launched into him and sends him flying back. Black aims his gun into his office before he was disarmed violently, his dominant hand bleeding and broken. Issei pulls the agent out of the way of the door before summoning a red armoured gantlet covering his left arm up to his elbow. Issei then shouts into the room, "I suggest you surrender, or we will have to use force!"

Jade looks at him strangely before a voice that she recognised was heard, "Fat chance," was the intelligent insult made by the enforcer.

Jade sighs, "What do you know the Dark Hand Enforcers, the only idiots that break into Section 13, without the smarts to pull it off."

"Great the Chan junior is here," Finn spoke before Menma stands.

"Chain, why are you here?" Menma shouts in question that also leads Chain, the new Genma and the Enforcers to come out of Black's Office.

At the sight of Chain and Staff, Issei reached inside his jacket, as he speaks, "So whats the take, I mean, you break into a government facility, what was the point?" Chain looked at Issei before flinging chain whips at him. Issei pulled Jade out of the way, before asking Jade as they took cover, "If they take the mask, what will happen?" when he asks the question.

Chain speaks to the Enforcers, "If you can't fight stay out of our way."

With that the Enforcers pulled out the GAIA memories, and activated them, -DISCO- -MONEY- -ICEAGE- and the three turned into strange creatures. Disco was an exaggerated disco suit over a bulky frame with a disco ball for a head. Money was gold with holes that held gold coins. IceAge was white and covered in spikes, like a frozen hedgehog. Money swings a golden rod and runs forward with the other Enforcers.

Menma growled before going to punch Disco, only for Disco to spin and unbalanced Menma went tumbling past the Dopant. Menma barrel rolled towards Chain and went straight to the two Genma.

Chain blocked Menma and shouts "Start releasing the demons" Staff nods and starts its task by jumping over the railing.

Menma gets past Chain only for Chain to ensnare Menma with a chain around his wrist. Menma began punching Chain as Chain forced Menma in close.

Issei places a red and silver device to his waist that creates a belt around his body, before pulling out a black and purple USB and presses a button, -JOKER- is placed the GAIA memory into his belt and says, "Henshin!" swiping his right arm over the driver and knocking the activation switch. The result was black fragments that combined into a armoured suit. Joker then speaks, "Kamen Rider Joker," The Enforcers looked at Joker, "Now, Count up your sins."

With his piece said he punches with his red gauntlet to Disco's head cracking the glass, with that IceAge and Money attacked Joker and pushed him back. Jade ran for the stairs, and headed down towards Staff.

Chain continued to fight Menma, before Unkle, Tohru and Jackie arrived from the stairs outside. Jackie and Tohru went straight to Agent Black as he clutched his injured arm. Unkle looked to Chain and spots, the Mask of Terakudo, on Chain's waist and shouts, "Jackie, don't let new evil destroy mask and release ShadowKhan army!"

Menma freezes at that and shouts, "What possessed you to shout that near the creatures that want the mask, and would willingly do just that!"

Chain appeared to smirk before using the chain to send Menma flying towards a wall. Menma presses a button on the side of an eye like device, that summons a ghost like belt, that he inserts the eye into the belt. –KAIGAN! KITSUNE!- and an orange body suit with black lines, an orange and black short sleeve jacket with hood covered, with a black masked helmet with orange eyes and silver horn. The result was Kitsune smashing through a stone wall.

Chain smiles and takes the mask of Terakudo, and drops it to the floor before stomping the mask into dust releasing deep shadows spread along the floor. From the shadow raised the form of a red demon with white facial hair, a loud deep laugh is heard before Terakudo speaks, "I am free!"

Chain then speaks up, "Consume the world and pay your debt to Lord Trigon!"

Terakudo looks to Chain and smirks, "Well that was the agreement," Terakudo spoke, before he looked to the Chans, smirks and says, "Rise my ShadowKhan armies," what happened was a hundred shadow ninjas raised out of the ground, and attacked the agents around the base. Terakudo looked at his hands before noticing a ShadowKhan ninja went beyond a hundred meters before evaporating. TeraKudo looked to Unkle and Tohru, and shouts, "What did you two Chi wizards do to me!?"

The Chans raised an eyebrow each and Unkle says, "What, all we did was seal all your power in Mask," Unkle's no nonsense response through everyone through a loop.

Terakudo then shouts, "THEN WHO STOLE MY POWER!?" Terakudo looked around before asking, "Where is the girl?"

 **SECTION 13-Vehicle Bay-Below the battle.**

Staff summoned the staff that was used in its creation, then pierced the ground and began chanting that created a glyph, then adding hand movements that made several shapes until a green circular portal with red flames inside, before two pairs of hands came through, revealing a tan dragon with green loin cloth, and a green dragon with tentacles, wings and blue and red clothing.

These are Shendu, the fire demon sorcerer and his son, Drago, who had absorbed the chi of his aunts and uncles, to be on the same level as his father.

Shendu was the first to speak, "Section 13, Trigon's slave could not open the portal somewhere else, preferably away from the Chans!" he shouts towards the end.

Drago then speaks, "What scared they will seal you in stone again?"

Shendu glares at his son and adds, "You listen boy, the only reason you were freed with me was because of our last battle as enemies," Shendu then proceeds to flick Drago on the forehead, "Now stop insulting me." Before he feels the one thing he dreaded most, "No!" and starts running in terror, to reveal Jade with glowing green hands and pulls out three stone talismans.

"Jade?" Drago looked at the Chinese girl and says, "Well time sure flies when you are stuck in a timeless VOID!" he attacked Jade with fire.

Jade crossed her arms to block before the fire hit and once the fire passed, Jade was uninjured. Jade looked at the Talismans she had to see, Dog for Immortallity, Rabit for Speed and Dragon for the power of Combustion. Jade smiled before blasting Drago with the Dragon Talisman before she used the Rabot Talisman to steal the rest of Shendu's talismans. Shendu transforms into a stone disk statue that Jade spins after completing one final task.

Drago then spots Jade running with the Rabit Talisman. Drago looks to the statue that was his father, and says, "Well you were useless," expecting an insult in return, he became confused when one did come back, "Whats wrong? Chan got your tongue?" Drago turned the statue around so that the front was facing him, what he saw caused him to scream like a girl, at the sight of Shendu's stone prison without a head. Drago then realised what happened before he charged to the catwalk above and shouts, "Jade? Come out and play! If you return my father's head I will make your death instant."

What Drago saw was Terakudo and Chain fighting Kitsune, the enforcers as monsters fighting a black armoured Kamen Rider Joker, the Chans chanting spells. Staff stands next to Drago before slaming its staff to the ground and all the intruders, minus Joker and Kitsune vanished in green mist. Kitsune was in mid punch when Chain vanished, almost causing him to fall over the railing below.

Jackie runs forward and shouts, "Where is JADE!?"

Ravel steps out from the stair's door and says, "Something sped past me at the top of the stairs."

Unkle looked over the railing and shouts, "Hyah, Shendu's body in sealed state," with that the two Chans, Tohru and Black went down stairs, while Ravel, Joker and Kitsune went to the phone booth, and hear Unkle scream in shock as they went through the passage.

 **Jade's lab-Five minutes later**

Jade finished running across town, night fully claiming the city, knowing her Unkle, he would have revealed the secret to free Terakudo which could double as a distraction for her to get back to her _temporary_ base. Once inside the door she touched glyphs written onto the wall that glowed green sealing the place away from all magic based entry.

Jade walked to her desk and placed the green liquid on the desk with all twelve talismans. Once done she heads to a bench on the other side of the lab and opened her coat, to reveal the severed stone head of Shendu. Shendu appeared to be dead before dead except that she could hear light groans of pain, proving that Shendu was still alive, but just a head. So she placed the head on a book stand on the bench before she knocks on its forehead and says, "Wake up Shendu!"

Shendu groaned before opening his eyes, and spotted Jade, "Chan!" before spewing fire towards the girl.

Jade dodged, before face palming and placing a paper seal on the back of Shendu's head. Jade then started an interrogation of the Fire Demon Sorcerer, "Why where you and Drago freed at the same time as Terakudo?"

Shendu glared at the Chan, "Why should I tell you child?"

"Because, I want to know why you did not betray those who freed you, especially when if you had you would get the whole world to yourself," Jade countered, "I mean the Dark Hand, Xaio Long, your siblings the first time."

Shendu growls and says, "My siblings and son made a deal for all of us, I had no say."

Jade's back was to the main door, when the knocking started, she ignored them and says, "What deal?"

Shendu was silent before he says, "My siblings had made contracts for power when we first had control of the world, I was the only sorcerers that looked to other avenues for power, instead of making a deal with _the_ demon of betrayal."

Menma with his hands on Ravel and Isseis' shoulders phased through the door to see the distracted Jade, while Shendu spotted them. Jade asks, "What was the deal?"

Shendu spoke with confidence, "They made a deal with Trigon, for power in exchange for their aid in freeing Trigon."

Menma stands next to Jade, scaring the crap out of her and having her pat her chest in shock. Menma then asks, "If you didn't make a deal with Trigon, why did they free you?"

Jade calmed down enough to say, "That was the only way to free them," Menma looked to Jade, "The only spell that could free them works in sequence, Shendu and Drago were sealed at the same time and," Jade's eyes widen before she shouts, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE!? The doors are sealed with magic, so that no one could get in here physically of with magic! Hell the walls were painted with onion juice mixed into the paint."

Menma just shakes his head and says, "I can become intangible for a couple seconds, great for a sudden defence is needed. Can you please now explain the spell?"

Issei shook his head and says, "Tingly." While Ravel looked green.

Jade sighs and says, "There is two components needed to perform the spell, the staff that guy was using and the knowledge to perform that spell," Jade then opened the front of her safe and shows the stone tome, "That is all written in this."

Shendu spotted the Tome and exclaims, "The book of the Immortal Teacher? Why do you have this object of power?"

Jade sat back in front of Shendu and says, "I am the only person who has seen it, and been able to read it. So I told everyone it was fake."

Shendu looks into her eyes and says, "Smart, the knowledge in that text could destroy all of reality or just the walls separating realms. Have you reached the section on the creation of Talismans?"

Jade looked Shendu in the eyes and says, "Yes, which is why I want to ask you," there was a pause, "To help me."

Shendu looked at her determined look and straight up laughs, "Me help a human?" Shendu returns his focus to Jade and see her still determined, "What do I get in exchange?"

Jade smirked lightly, "Jackie thinks of me as nothing but a child, claiming everything is too dangerous. And he took away a future I had seen for myself," Shendu would have raised an eyebrow at that, if he could move, "I saw a future where I got what I wanted most. He practically killed the future version of me that came to the past to stop your son."

Shendu spoke, "He should not have done that. The only reason I changed the past was out of desperation that is why I only changed one line about our original sealing. Changing the future and the past with a single action could be catastrophic."

Issei then spoke, "Great, not only do I have three Dopants to deal with but demons as well. Why could this not wait until after I got that locator spell," he leaned on a bench as his red armoured hand scratched his head.

"You think you have it bad, I am here instead of home with my girlfriend," Menma spoke, "All because some dumb ass decided to host a world's deadliest game with lunatics." ( **;P** )

Jade growled and says, "Hey, trying to make a deal here," she then turned back to Shendu and says, "You did not make a deal with this Trigon, so why help him?"

"You saw the result of what happened when I failed to return them to their former glory," Shendu spoke, "Being reborn was my best chance to escape and I succeeded. Drago being born was another matter, I had no control over that. Seriously, I never found humans appealing in that matter," Jade glared at Shendu with a blush, "In any event, what are my choices, if my Siblings discover I was turned to stone, they would just destroy my body. Or I help you and spend the rest of my existence as a stone ornament on some wall," Shendu made some clicking sounds with his nonexistent tongue and says, "Yeah I will work with you, but no Jackie Chan."

Jade smirks and says, "Deal, and if you think I would just hang you on some wall. You are mistaken," She retrieves a small vial of magic dust with an exact amount a dust grains, "Shendu," she tilts the vial so that the contents falls out and she blows the dust on Shendu resulting in Shendu shrinking to the size of a Talisman, "This way, I can always keep an eye on you."

Jade places Shendu in a special holder that stays around her neck, "Intriguing," Shendu spoke normally, "This spell normally turns the victim into an ant."

"One of my best spells," Jade speaks, "Now for us to stop the revival of the Sorcerers," she goes to the bench holding the Talismans, placing the sword next to them as well as the belt device. Jade then takes the Dragon Talisman and places it in the Octagonal slot on the belt, this gave the buttons colour. Three horizontal buttons to the right of the Talisman, and two vertical buttons to the left of the Talisman. The buttons on the right had pictures from top to bottom of a flaming foot, a sword and a motorcycle. The buttons on the left had octagons in both only the one closer to the Talisman was hollow.

Issei looked at the device and asks, "Did you build this?" Jade nods in the affirmative, "Why?"

Jade places the Rooster Talisman of Levitation into the octagon slot on the sword and says, "In preparation for a Greater Evil. But really I was just preparing for when someone was dumb enough to release the already defeated evil again."

Menma looks at the Driver and says, "Well, I have your back if this goes south, I mean win or lose, people will want to talk to you," he was cryptic about the who that caused Jade to nod in understanding.

Issei was about to say something before his phone went off. He pulled out a large flip phone and says, "Hey Rias, I am just waiting on the spell I will be a couple more days," he was silent for a second, "Yeah bumped into a couple Dopants, I will place the seal if I need the Roller." He then went a distance from the three other teens.

Ravel spoke, "I am sorry, my King was only expecting to have to wait for the Locator Spell and probably be in the dog house with his girlfriends."

Menma nods while Jade comments, "Talk about playing the field."

Menma then speaks, "We need to know where Chain and the other Genma is, otherwise we can't stop them."

Jade rubbed her chin in thought and says, "Well the spell requires time and space to perform. Especially for the larger demons," with that she turned her laptop on.

Menma leans over her shoulder and asks, "What about that Terakudo? Chain went to a lot of trouble to get him."

Jade smirks and says, "He used to have the ability to send the Earth to a shadow dimension, before I stole some of his power," Jade looks to Menma and says, "All that power in one place, talk about a disaster waiting to happen," She says that last bit as she looks to her safe, "Plus, we will need to stock up on Onions and a plan."

 **Levi's Stadium-an hour later**

Staff Charges the Glyph once again to summon the next Demon Sorcerer, out came a large grey frog with blue grey armour, and known as the Wind Demon, Xiao Fung. He was the seventh Demon Sorcerer released, the only demons still in the vicinity was, the Water Demon Bai Tza, the Sky demon Hsi Wu, The Earth Demon Dai Gui and Drago, Terakudo discovered that his Generals were gone and that his control was shot, meaning that he needed to have new Generals, which is where the Demon Sorcerers were with Terakudo receiving an army of ShadowKhan each, Bai Tza receiving the SquidKhan, Hsi Wu receiving the BatKhan, Dai Gui received the SumoKhan and Drago receiving Ninja ShadowKhan like his father. The Dopant Enforcers were messing with their new abilities on random pieces of the area.

The Thunder Demon Tchang Zu and the Moon Demon Tso Lan, left as soon as they were free, their pride had them refuse the offer of the power, saying they would not need it. They vanished after receiving the offer but listened to Chain, when they had accepted that they needed to lay low.

In the upper levels of Levi's Stadium, Jade, Menma, Issei and Ravel watched the demons from afar, for five minutes before Jade asks, "You four remember the plan?" and receives four vocal agreements.

Menma speaks, "I will handle Chain and his Genma, but take on one or two of the demon Sorcerers."

Issei looked down, "I have the Enforcers, deal pot shots and Hsi Wu," he placed his belt on his waist.

Ravel looked to the field below them and says, "I will send pot shots at the shadow people."

"How long will it take for those Section 13 guys to arrive?" Menma questions he then looked to the green vial and adds, "Will this stuff work on that Drago?"

Jade shrugs and says, "I can give it a try, but if all else fails destroy that staff," she then pours some of the Talisman removal spell on her hand, and Menma and Issei's hands, before they rubbed the spell over both their hands. "Let's go, she had the Rabit Talisman in hand she ran through the group of demons plus Terakudo, and came through with two spheres, one with a lotus blossom inside and the other with Castinets.

Drago looked the same when he shouts, "Jade, where is your uncles, you know for a real fight," what happened next was a thunder bolt slamming into his stomach from the Castinet Sphere, or as it will be know, the Thunder sphere.

Jade then points the Moon Sphere at Bai Tza, and the demon was raised into the air before being rocketed towards Navada. Her departure was witnessed by several Section 13 agents, two Chi wizards and a concerned parental figure.

Dai Gui dug into the ground and vanished from the battle while Hsi Wu, decided to taunt Jade, "Well short stuff," he froze as he got a good look at the petite and attractive Chinese teen, "You definitely have undergone an improvement," he smiles before summoning a group of humanoid bats that go to capture Jade, "How about we go on a date."

The Batkhan were then burst by orbs of fire from the stadium. Drago stands to reveal that the tendrils and the oversized arms were gone, he looks at himself before roaring at Jade, what happened next was Menma phasing through Drago and holding another four orbs, the symbols of a drum for Mountain, a flower for Earth, a flute for Sky and a gourd for Water. With these four spheres removed Drago change into a more humanoid green lizard with a long tail. Drago looked to Menma and his mouth ignited with flame before he was tackled from behind by Issei, with his hand in Drago's back before he pulled out on last sphere with a sword. Drago looked to Issei and blows smoke from his mouth. Issei simply decks him with an armoured fist.

Issei, Jade and Menma stood with their backs to each other as the Enforcers, ShadowKhan, demon Sorcerers and Chain, surrounded them. Terakudo stepped into the shadows and vanished from the battle, while Xiao Fong burped an flew away backwards away from the stadium.

This was the sight, that Jackie sees from the top of the stands and shouts, "Jade," in a panic, before the Section 13 agents arrived, along with Unkle and Tohru armed with Blowfish. Ravel then created a circle of fire before launching a barrage of fireballs towards Hsi Wu who took to the sky to avoid the blasts.

Menma raised an eye shaped device, while Issei raised his JOKER memory, -JOKER- -KAIGAN- Jade presses the full Octagon button as Issei and Menma insert their devices to their drivers, "Henshin!" the two boys said while Jade says, "ZhuanBian!( **Chinese** )"

-KITSUNE!- -JOKER!- -LONG!( **Chinese for Dragon, with Shendu's voice.** )-

Menma transforms into his orange armoured form known as Kamen Rider Kitsune.

Issei, becoming Kamen Rider Joker.

Jade' s body was covered in a full body black suit with cavities on the hands, feet, lower and upper legs, upper arms, shoulders and upper back, along with a circle on the top of the helmet that sports a silver mouth piece. Red energy then sparks along her body before her shins, forearms and back were covered in red scales, on her helmet a Chinese style dragon head with moustache tendrils falling to each side of her head like her hair, at the end of her hands and feet had dragon talons at the tips, of her fingers and feet tips.

Kitsune looked over his shoulder to Jade and asks, "You have a name?"

Jade shrugged before saying, "Used to go as T-girl, but I think I will go as **Talis**."

"Kamen Rider Talis," Joker replied, "That should work."

Kitsune nods before says, "You both better survive this," with that the three riders charge forward, Joker towards the Enforcers, Kitsune towards Chain and Talis towards Drago and the ShadowKhan ninjas.

 **With Ravel, Unkle and Tohru.**

Ravel continued her barrage of fire balls towards Hsi Wu, as Hsi Wu growls on as he is forced to fly as fast as the ancient demon could, which was as fast as the fastest supersonic jetfighter, the Blackbird. Unkle and Tohru took pot shots at the BatKhan that tried to strike the young heiress. Ravel just continued to fire the fire balls towards the Sky demon.

"Sensei, these ShadowKhan are very disorganised," Tohru spoke.

Ravel answered with, "That is because part of Terakudo's power was taken from him. He needed new Generals."

Unkle eyebrow rose before he says, "Then Demon Sorcerers be possible replacements, but who would steal Shadow Chi?"

Tohru was the first to speak, "Sensei," he blasts another BatKhan, "There is only one other who could have taken that power, taking such a risk and she was there when he was first sealed."

With that Unkle eyes widen before he shouts, "Jade!?"

 **With Joker and the Enforcers.**

Joker was dodging strikes from Money's staff and kicks from Disco, while IceAge took pot shots at a distance. Joker was knocked back by Money, before having to dodge the attack from Disco. Joker then placed Disco in a full nelson when IceAge, went to freeze Joker in a glacier, but froze Disco instead. Money went in for a swipe but hit Disco instead with his staff.

Once Joker got some distance from the Enforcers, with Disco recovering, Joker raised an orange and blue GAIA memory with the letter N on the side, and a green GAIA Memory with the letter C. Joker activates the two Memories, -NAZCA- -CYCLONE- He then inserts the NAZCA memory into the slot on his chest and the CYCLONE memory into the slot on his hip.

The result was Joker receiving orange and blue stripes over parts of his body and the purple details turning green before two small wing frames sprouted from his back before green energy shot from them giving him clear green glowing wings, and a white scarfs off his shoulders.

Joker then floated up and says, "Let's see you handle the speed," he vanished and appeared kicking Disco in the face, "Of light," before vanishing again. Joker then reappeared a simple short sword, with a memory slot in the hilt. ( **CycloneJokerXtreme's sword without the sword.** ) Joker inserted the Joker Memory –JOKER MAXIMUM DRIVE!- and slashed through Money and IceAge resulting in Ratso to fall unconscious and Chou screaming on the ground with severe frost bite. Disco jumped in the air, and spins for a flying kick, only for Joker to vanish and appear behind Disco, -NAZCA! MAXIMUM DRIVE!- he had replaced the Joker memory with the NAZCA memory before saying, "CYCLONE SLASH!" and destroyed Finn's Memory and left him unconscious between his fellow Enforcers.

Joker then looked up and shot forward into the sky, leaving the Enforcers to be taken into custody.

 **With Kitsune vs Chain-near Staff.**

Kitsune was doing everything he could to get past Chain, even letting the Genma strike him to counter the attack to get past. Unfortunately Chain's version of attack is to ensnare its opponent, before crushing the life out of the victim.

Kitsune used his gun dagger and Kunai to cut and deflect the chains for several minutes before the entire stadium shook as a giant portal opened and a pair of green hands started pulling the owner's body through.

Kitsune looked between Chain and looked to the Green Giant pushing their way through the portal. He growls as Chain appears to smirk and says, "Well I win."

Kitsune takes a deep breath before pulling out a white Eyecon with red and blue line. He then switching the Kitsune Soulcon with the new Eyecon. –Kaigan! UltraKitsune!- Kitsune ran towards the portal as the demons face was revealed through the portal. Kitsune steps began to shack the ground before Kitsune started to grow to the height of the demon coming through the portal with his coat being replaced with a white coat with red and blue stripes but the same style as his regular Kitsune coat, while his face remained the same only with to horns slicked back over the top of his helmet. The Mountain demon was about to place her foot over the threshold, before an orange gauntlet punched her in the face and held her in the portal while Staff appeared to struggle to hold the portal open.

 **With Talis vs Drago, then Talis and Kitsune Vs Chain and Staff.**

Talis struggled against Drago's physical attacks, and struggled with Drago's tail as it would trip the teenager whenever he managed to distract the younger teenager. Talis, ignited her hands in flames before clawing at Drago, and leaving a light scratch on his arm before Jackie kicked Drago in the face and got between the demon and his niece.

Jackie then spoke, "Jade, stay behind me," as he got in a stance.

Talis glared at her uncle and lets Drago fight him, while she ran towards Staff and was blocked by Chain. Talis took her sword and taps the Rooster Talisman where it speaks, -Gongji- before Chain struggled to hit the new rider, as its chains would change direction without Chain's consent. Chain got between Talis and Staff as Jade noticed a red light on Kitsune's chest. So with that she presses the sword button on her belt before the blade ignited with fire. She goes for a sideways, slash before pulling the trigger on the sword, causing the blade to follow her movements as she swung the blade towards Staff's staff, and sliced the staff in half, with the top half coming with the sword blade straight back to Talis.

She catches the top half of the staff, and attaches it to her belt before Chain increased the level of attack.

The Mountain Demon Sorcerer screams as the portal closes removing one of the demons hand, falls to the ground while Kitsune fell back onto the stands as he shrank down to normal size and sitting in the stands before turning back into Menma.

Talis looked at him, when he sent her a thumbs up, she sighs in relief before having to dodge Chain. While Staff appeared to crack before turning to dust and its Eyecon bursting, disabiling Chain's ability to reuse it. With that Chain silently vanish in a tornado of chains. Talis sighs before she hears Jackie, "Jade," before Drago kicked him towards Talis' feet.

"Well, Jade let's see you took my power, you beheaded my father and now you decide to let your Uncle Jackie, get the crap beaten out of him," Drago commented, "A girl after my own heart."

"Screw you Drago," Talis spoke, "Shouldn't you be running away, before Section 13 puts you in a fire proof cell, again."

Drago smirked and says, "See you around," he made a kissy face before running off.

Talis looked to Joker to see him in a dog fight with Hsi Wu, going faster then she could follow without the Rabit Talisman. She looks down at the Section 13 agents heading towards her, and starts running to the bikes.

 **With Joker-Five Minutes earlier.**

After taking out the Enforcers, Joker flew into the sky and slashed Hsi Wu back forcing him scream in pain, before focusing on the fast moving Joker. As the demon went to attack, Joker dodged and Hsi Wu had fire balls slammed into his face. Hsi Wu, glared at Ravel before smirking.

Hsi Wu shouts, "I think these belong to you," he flew to Ravel, captured her and placed her between himself and the fireballs.

Ravel sighs while Joker crosses his arms and watched. Ravel spoke, "Ever since I joined Issei," the fire balls went around them and hit Hsi Wu in the back, "I never miss."

Hsi Wu then ran through the Stadium while summoning a hundred Bat Khans to distract Joker, Ravel, Unkle and Tohru, and even attacking the Section 13 Agents.

 **Everywhere in the stadium.**

The BatKhan attacked everyone, even the resting Menma, who simple punched the Bat Khan as he stood up annoyed, before vanishing in a swirl of leaves. Joker sped through all of the Bat Khan, slashing as he went until the NAZCA memory flashed red, before he transformed back to his base form with the green accents and fell to the stands, destroying several chairs. Ravel rushed to him and he hands her the sphere he retrieved, before she flew off with flaming wings.

 **With Talis, as she reached the bikes/Menma vanishing.**

Talis reached her black bike that was styled like her suit without the Dragon cosmetics. What she saw was Menma holding the four spheres he collected and when Talis was close enough he handed them to her and says, "If you are ever in New York," before handing her a card that advertised a bar called, 'Devil May Cry', "Feel free to say hello."

Ravel then lands and gives her the last sphere, "If either of you are anywhere near Japan, please stop by the town of Kouh, stop by and I will make you some tea." With that said Section 13 agents were heading towards them and she hands Talis her address.

Menma looks at them and gets off Talis' bike and says, "Get going I will distract them while you clear your lab out, the last thing you need is someone trying to mass produce that suit."

Talis got on her bike and inserted the Rabbit Talisman. –TUZI- Talis looked to Menma and says, "Thanks, see you two at a later date," with that her bike gains a Rabbit head for headlights, before she drove away so fast that it made a miniature sonic boom.

Menma and Ravel groaned on the ground before saying, "This happens every time I meet new people."

 **The Questioning-Menma**

Menma sat there looking annoyed at Coulson and says, "The reason I helped was because her freedom of choice had a large shit taken over it already, and the last thing she needed was for her to be in my situation."

Coulson sighs, "Menma you were given the choice-"

"That I refused before that one eyed birdie with the fixation with number seven, decided to play the law card," Menma spoke in anger, "Frankly I am still pissed that it wasn't me he threatened."

"Then what do you think Miss Chan plans to do with the Driver?" Coulson questioned.

"I don't know. What I do know is that it is her choice."

 **Jade's Lab-the day after the battle at Levi's Stadium.**

Jackie Chan had just arrived at Jade's Lab with Tohru, Unkle and a couple Section 13 Agents. The Agents smashed the door open with SWAT gear to find the Lab empty all the paper work relating to Jade's armour destroyed, while all her translations where kept intact and her safe empty from both doors.

Jackie looked around until she found a note from Jade and reads aloud, "Jackie, if you are reading this, then you finally woke up from getting knocked out by Drago. Don't try and find me, because you won't find me." Jackie falls to his Knees and begins to cry.

 **With Jade-Las Vagus**

Jade can be seen in the Driver's seat of a Winnebago, at the back was her Bike that could be lowered to reveal a queen size bed. ( **Think a tour bus, only with the Band equipment replaced with a miniature lab, a decent sized bath room and a stocked Kitchen with dining table that can be folded into another bed. With the entrance being in the middle on the side of the bus.** ) The outside was a basic creamy white and on the roof had an interesting communication system, which in truth was a satellite television system. Her Driver and sword resting on the passenger seat.

Jade with a determined look as she looks forward and says, "This is just the beginning."

:End of Chapter One:

( **Well that is it for the first Chapter of the Jackie Chan Adventures X Kamen Rider OC and I checked there is no Kamen Rider Talis, and this story will be Jade focused with Jackie Bashing, in the written sense not in the physical. =P**

 **The villains will by the Majority of the Demon Sorcerers, TeraKudo, Drago and maybe Daolon Wong. But I may add a couple OCs or lesser known villains from JCA.**

 **As Jade is Chinese, the driver, weapons and equipment uses Chinese words.**

 **Here is some information on the affiliation and Talismans.**

 **Talisman-Chinese translation=Ability**

Dragon-Long=Combustion

Rooster-Gonji=Telekinesis

Tiger-Hu=Yin and Yang, dividing good and evil

Rabbit-Tuzi=Speed

Bull-Gingniu=Strength

Snake-She=Invisibility

Pig-Zhu=Heat beam eyes

Dog-Gou=Immortality

Rat-Shu=Motion to the motionless, animate immobile objects.

Horse-Ma=healing

Sheep-Yang=astral projection

Monkey-Hou=animal transformation.

 **Shadow Khans-General**

Ninja Khan-Drago

Razor Khan-Xiao Fung

Bat Khan-Hsi Wu

Sumo Khan-Dai Gui

Samurai Khan-NA

Squid Khan-Bai Tza

Crab Khan-NA

Mini Khan-NA

Mantis Khan-NA

 **Talismans**

Jade-12

 **Chi Spheres**

Jade-Eight

 **Well that is all for now please review and comment, an apology for any spoilers once again. Please leave a review and comment, without spoiling the story for others, flamers will be ignored and made fun of.**

 **Until Next Time... Beware The Wraith!** )


	2. Chapter 2

**Neutal Chi Rider: Chapter Two**

( **Surprisingly at the point of me starting this chapter there is no comments on the story. So no questions or comments to respond to.**

 **I own nothing, not Jackie Chan Adventure or the idea of Kamen Riders, what I do own is, the idea for this story.** )

:Chapter Two start:

 **The questioning-Jackie Chan**

Jackie Chan sat in front of Coulson as he struggled to calm down staring at a cup of decaf coffee. Coulson then asks, "What was Jade's connection to the Talismans like?"

Jackie sighs and answers, "Jade would steal them from the vault, or even use them in methods never thought of. Like literally being in two places at once, circumventing curses, stopping the distruction of buildings and structures, and in one case defeating the sky demon. Then there was all the times she did not have the Talismans, finding the masks, destroying the Dragons teeth and the demon chi incidents."

Coulson was confused before he asks, "If she was so amazing, why stop her from dealing with normal human threats. I mean she would have been stopping artefact thieves, would have resulted in her stoping humans who would have used weapons less dangerous then the Talismans?"

"My niece should never have been introduced this world of danger!" Jackie shouts before adding, "She is just a teenager," he got stuck staring at his decaf coffee.

 **Navada deserts-outside the town of Jasper-midday-a week since the Demon Sorcerers were released.** ( **For a description of Jade's RV, think the RV's used in the Madigra Episodes of Viva La Bam.** )

Jade drove her custom recreation vehicle along the highway away from Jasper, though wearing a pair of pyjama shorts and a sports bra, which did not help when she went through the drive thru at some random burger joint she had never heard off. Though the fact the guy spoke about going to a party that night at an old Ghost town while stating that they needed more girls, all the while staring at her chest.

Jade took a sip of her bottle of root beer as she travelled along the highway until she spots a girl her age walking along the high way before using a speed sign where she leaned over held the sign post and rubbing her ankle. Jade notices the sign bending sideways. Jade then stops next to the girl to see the girl has purple tinted black hair, a dark orange tan and heavily purple eyes. She wound her driver side window down and speaks, "Need a ride?"

The exotic beauty looked at her surprised before smiling and saying, "As long as it is as far from here as possible."

Jade smiles and says, "Hop in," she got out of her seat and opened the entrance to the back of the RV. Jade spoke as the girl entered the vehicle, "I am Jade by the way."

"Blackfire," The beauty speaks, "so what is a party girl like you doing in this dump of a town?" she looks at the RV that was in a mess, with some rubbish, empty beer bottles and some dirty clothes, "You live in this contraption?"

Jade nods as she closes the door and says as she goes towards the driver's seat, "I recently moved in," she takes a seat as a white European sports car and a yellow with black stripe just drove passed them in the opposite direction. Jade spoke, "Though I am going to need new clothes and a Laundromat to clean some clothes. Need to get some food."

Blackfire took her seat in the passenger seat and buckling herself in and asking, "Then shouldn't you head back to Jasper to get supplies?"

"Had to deal with a teen at the burger place, wouldn't stop staring at me," Jade admitted before growling, "I had enough collage guys flirting with me when I was under aged."

"Under aged?" Blackfire questioned, "Is that an Earth custom?" causing Jade to look at her strangely before her eyes widened as Blackfire extended her tongue to swipe her eyebrow dot, while Shendu starts chuckling.

 **Drago's Base-junkyard in Salem.**

Drago kicked a broken fridge before growling and shouting, "HOW! HOW DID THE CHAN'S TAKE MY POWER!" he would have breathed fire but calmed down when he remembered his loss. Drago started pacing back and forth while he summoned a group of ShadowKhan, I need to keep my end of the bargain," he steps forward and adds, "Let's see, Bai Tza needs water," he face palms before saying, "Venice Italy, old buildings a maze of canals plenty of places to hide and chase pursuers."

"Where is this Venice?" Bai Tza spoke as she appeared out of a puddle.

 **The Questioning-Captain Black**

Captain Black leans back in his chair as he says, "Drago is a child looking for approval in the wrong places, my analysing team believe that if Drago received guidance a good Chi wizard or just some decent parenting."

Coulson asks, "In your old reports, Drago was from the future could that mean that there may be a second Drago?" Captain Black remained silent.

 **Jasper Market's-An hour since Jade picked up Blackfire**

Jade had put on, a pair of jeans, an orange hood that revealed her stomach and a pair of skater shoes. Blackfire borrowed Jade's leather jacket, a pair of sun glasses and a scrunchy too to help hide herself from people she preferred not to talk about.

Blackfire kept her head down as she pushed the cart as Jade added all the things she needed, mainly food and cleaning products, with some feminie products that confused Blackfire. They reached the checkout where Jade spots a news paper with the same symbol that Drago wore when he first came to this time.

Jade grabs a copy of the news paper before paying for everything and rushing to the RV, Blackfire straight up carrying the trolley. Jade showed the image to busk of Shendu and asks, "What is this symbol?"

"It is the symbol of the Dragon Cult," Shandu answered, "A group of human's from before I was sealed in stone. They were the reason I was never sent to the demon realm, they stole some of my energy, and I have never found it."

Jade reads the article and says, "Archaeologists discover an ancient tomb in the heart of the Sahara Desert, initial discovery was believed to be of Egyptian origin. It was later discovered that the tomb was really an ancient shrine of what specialist believe to be a gathering grounds, built by stone masons of Mongolian, Indian, Ancient China and Ancient Japanese cultures," she looked at the different pictures supplied in the news paper before adding, "Hidden in a secret chamber they discovered a coffin with a strange Dragon claw symbol. The coffin and several artefacts will be placed in Salem Museum of Witchcraft in Boston."

Shendu was silent before he says, "Take me to this Salem Museum of Witchcraft!" his tone was demanding which caused Blackfire to raise her eyebrow.

Jade then asks, "Wouldn't Drago's Fire Element we took work? Matter of fact why do you even need it? You got a new body that just so happened to be sealed in the first place."

Shendu was silent before he says, "Because if Drago gets his claws on that piece he would receive my entire dragon chi from my previous living form, which would give him the power to rival each of my siblings."

Blackfire suddenly asks, "So is either of you going to explain the talking ornament?" causing Jade to freeze up after realising that she screwed up.

 **The Questioning-Unkle**

Coulson was silent before asking, "Would there be any reason why Jade would turn Shendu back into stone and then remove his head?"

Unkle took a sip of his authentic Chinese tea and after a relaxed sigh says, "Many years since I have had good tea from home," after he smiled he says, "Shendu is an ancient source of knowledge. Knowledge gained before and after he had been sealed. Jade either has need of that knowledge or," he was interrupted by Coulson.

"Or can stop her?" Coulson was then on the receiving end of Unkle's signature attack.

-Wack!- "No, Shendu is hated and hates his fellow demon sorcerers," Unkle says, "If anything Jade probably saved him from fate worse than death."

 **With Drago-Venice-Italy.**

If there is one thing Drago hates more than the Chans it was water. He was currently being forced through the water behind Bai Tza as she reached the water filled city where speeds through the canals where she stops in an underwater entranced mansion that was half filled with water and a single entrance to the city above.

Bai Tza slithered through the large room before seeing a good position to sit like that as a thrown. Drago climbed to his feet and says, "Well an Italian Bath house, yep. You look great here."

Bai Tza laughed and says, "Well you have your father's sharp tongue, but you have a better head on your shoulders. Clearly your mother gave you your intelligence."

Drago laughs and says, "Yeah mom was great, she always told me of what my future has in store."

Bai Tza laughs before she adds, "Plus you compared to your father, a dog would be greater than that weakling."

Drago shakes his head and says, "Well I have several more bases to get for my uncles," Drago walked towards the exit to Venice and says, "Later."

"Not yet," Terakudo speaks from the shadows before making himself known, "The shadows have told me that your mark has appeared in the world. Somewhere in America."

Drago growls and says, "Is that all? You can't take me straight to it!?"

"No," he generated some shadow power and says, "Whatever Jade did to me, has weakened my range that I can sense, just like she did to your power."

"That spell should never have worked on me," Drago growls, "It takes the physical manifestation of the Talisman magic."

"Clearly that spell was modified," Bai Tza adds to the conversation, she summons her Squid Khan, "Clean my new palace and make my modifications," she then points to Drago, "You, have your ShadowKhan go to the ruins of my kingdom and find anything worth salvaging."

TeraKudo spoke, "Bai Tza, I always found that when searching for my own relics that you shouldn't trust those who would misuse your power." Terakudo then focused on Drago and says, "I also found some of your old friends."

"I refuse to have those Dark Hand enforcers working for me again!" Drago shouts causing Terakudo to chuckle.

Tarakudo states, "Let's just say that they still share your complexion."

 **The Questioning-Tohru**

Tohru shifted in the chair as it strained under Tohru's massive weight. Tohru took a sip of tea to calm his nerves as Coulson questions, "besides what happened between Jade and Jackie, was there any other events that appeared strange?"

Tohru scratched his chin in thought before stating, "Jade has always been the type to listen to advice while also twisting the logic behind the words in her favour. Her use of spells in the past often resulted in her changing the course of a battle. An army of clones distracting the Mountain demon, turning into a giant to save a race horse when the Talisman's were destroyed. I have seen her use of words send hardened warriors on childish quests that dealt with what she wanted at the time."

"So this was when she was a child," Coulson adds, "What about more recently?"

"Well since her eighteenth birthday," Tohru began to answer, "she would come home early the next day after spending late nights out, clearly hung over."

Coulson hums before asking, "The two of you were close?"

Tohru nods, "Jade is an important friend to me and she knows I would protect her with my life."

Coulson nods before saying, "Maybe that is why no one in her family know what her intentions are," causing Tohru to raise his eyebrows.

 **Jade's RV-Kansas-Three days into journey to Boston-Night.**

Jade sat across from Blackfire with empty bottles of light beer between them and each holding a half empty bottle of beer. Blackfire was weaving back and forth trying to keep her balance on the double seat. Jade smiles at Blackfire as she held in a laugh. What made it so funny was the fact that the beer in Blackfire's hand was her first, compared to Jade's four and a half.

Blackfire in her drunken stupor spoke, "My sister was always more loved by my parents. All because she was born a normal tameranian. I mean just because I can't collect as much solar radiation for our species powers." Jade nods along to the drunk alien. In the three days they have known each other Blackfire explained allot of her origins but at this point Blackfire was revealing everything about herself. Blackfire begins to cry before jumping at Jade and hugging her while saying, "I am a terrible sister."

Jade patted her back as she asks, "I am sure that is not true," only for Blackfire grabbing the front of her loose shirt.

Blackfire with tears shouts, "But I tried to ruin her relationship with her boyfriend," Jade was confused as Blackfire continued, "But during the act, she, she..."

Jade's lips were suddenly forced to Blackfires as they began to make out, with Blackfire inserting her tongue down Jade's throat. Jade slowly pushed Blackfire back slowly causing Blackfire tongue to slowly be removed and she asks, "What was that?"

Blackfire in a confused tone says, "My kind gains an understanding of languages from lip contact," she then cries again and says, "But then Koriand'r," she took a deep breath as she says, "I am just so," her eyes drooped as she lightly says, "Confused," before falling asleep on Jade and the table.

Jade hummed in amusement before carrying the light alien to her bed, before returning to the table and finishing her drink. Shendu from his spot attached to the rear view mirror spoke, "I never understood the mortals' need to reproduce, but clearly now the Mortals have lost their sensibilities."

Jade snorts and says, "Please, all men can do is in and out, in and out," she leans back in her seat and says, "Make decision they have no right to make."

Shendu was patient before he says, "So Chan has made such a decision?"

The drunk Jade simply says, "I have met the future me twice, both her travelling to the past and me travelling to the future. She had the job I had always wanted all it took for it to be taken away was Jackie Chan having words with Captain Black."

Shendu hums in agreement and says, "Yes, Jackie Chan interferes and yet was more helpful to me when he splits his Yin from his Yang," causing Jade to snort in good humour, "Compared to the Dark Hand anyone is better," causing her to laugh louder, "The end result speaks for themselves. After all, you Chan's seem to specialise in screwing evil over."

Jade nods and says, "Well, Jackie was the distraction, Unkle and Tohru were the brains," Shendu then interrupts, "And you are the one to kill the evil."

Jade snorts before she stands and places her hand on one of the cabinets. A green line scanned her hand before all the cabinets shifted so that they revealed the Talismans, the Demon Chi Spheres, her Talis-Driver, the sword and the table and chairs shifted before her bike was raised.

Shendu watched as she opened a cabinet to see components that she took to the dash board, and with a screw driver, wire cutters and hand held solder. She disconnected the steering wheel and replaced the dash and stereo where she replaced the sections with ports to import Talismans and their abilities into the vehicle.

Shendu asks, "You were also the one who saw other uses for the Talismans," Jade nods while she finishes the installation before standing and almost falling over. Shendu speaks, "The Horse Talisman can reduce the affects of Alcohol."

"And the hangover?" Jade asks.

"What is a hangover?" Shendu counters as Jade stumble to panel she scanned before cabinets closed and concealed into the walls of the RV, Jade reached the back of the mobile home and collapsed on the double bed after passing the sleeping Blackfire. She was out like a light, while Shendu looked at the modifications Jade had made. Shendu chuckles before saying, "She clearly is skilled in the ancient arts and has the understanding to combine it with this times technology. Chan has made a mistake in holding you back."

 **Drago-Iron Heights Prison-New York-The next morning.**

Drago and his ShadowKhan charged into the super villain section of the special prison Shield developed. As the ShadowKhan cut the guards weapons in half and knocked them out. They walked through the area, past the villains that terrorise New York on a weekly basis.

Drago reached the section he was looking for before ripping the door out of its frame. Inside he saw his three henchmen, StrikeMaster Ice, MC Cobra and DJ Fist, all shackled up in a chilled room with metal capable of holding some of the strongest villains and heroes in the world. Drago nudged his head towards the three semi dragons.

The ShadowKhan cut through the metal before waking the three members of the Ice Crew, they see Drago as he says, "How would you three like to conquer the world?" before the shadows engulfed them in time to avoid the SHEILD Heavy units.

 **The Questioning-Captain Black**

Coulson dropped a file in front of the Section 13 head as he asks, "Would Drago go out of his way to break these men out?"

Captain Black looked at the file and says, "The Enforcers have been hospitalised with no chance of recovery. The Ice Crew is a possibility but their involvement was kept low key as they were sent to a prison that has no affiliation with Section 13."

Coulson next question took Captain Black by surprise, "What about artefacts?" before showing the good captain a tablet with recordings of the Demon Sorcerers digging at different points of the world, except for Bai Tza.

 **Drago-Salem Junkyard-same day Ice Crew was released.**

Drago paced back and forth in front of the dragon/demon/human Hybrids as he says, "The three of you will be helping me in locating the five remaining Demon Sorcerers' each a new home."

"Any Preferences?" StrikeMaster Ice questions his form still that of the Earth Demon, "I mean do they want a majestic castle or do they want be safe against Chan?"

Drago hums in thought before smirking and saying, "You make a good point," he was then interrupted by a bolt of lightning striking the ground, revealing Tchang Zu with his arms crossed. Drago bowed slightly and says, "Lord Tchang Zu, you have arrived just as we were about to locate you and the others a new home."

Tchang Zu growls before shouting, "Hurry up and build my castle!"

Drago was about to speak when Ice spoke, "Give us an Hour to set up and we can set you up with a fortress that will work with your demon chi magic." Tchang Zu growls again before Ice adds, "Plus with your powers we could fix you up with some amplifiers to really bring the thunder my man."

Tchang Zu hummed at this and says, "One hour, if you fail me you will feel the power of Thunder!"

Ice nods before he made a stone thrown for the Demon Sorcerer and says, to DJ Fist, "Help him relax while the rest of us go and sort out some gear," DJ Fist nods and waits of Tchang Zu.

Drago then asks, "What is your plan?" before Ice whispers to the son of Shendu, "We just need to use Logic that he can accept, meaning we just need to give him a place that could destroy Chan when he goes to beat Thunderdude."

Drago smirks and asks, "What do we need?"

 **Jade-RV-Kansas-morning of the Jail Break.**

Jade's RV as it was parked on the dirt next to the highway as a highway patrol car arrived, before two state troopers walking up to the door of the RV.

Inside Jade began to stir with a head ache before noticing a sleeping and Blackfire using Jade as a pillow. Fortunately Blackfire was very light for a person more developed then her. Jade walked to the door wearing pyjama shorts and one of her daggy shirts. She rubbed her head as she opened the door to see two state troopers staring at her before the lead trooper says, "Do you understand that it is illegal to park on government property?"

Jade looked outside the RV and says, "Sorry, We were driving through it got late so we parked for the night."

The second trooper was about to make a comment when a nude Blackfire arrived and asks, "Jade what is going on?"

Both troopers were silent as Jade says, "We are parked on Government Property," she then turns to the Troopers and says, "Sorry we will continue on in a few minutes," the Troopers nod as Jade closes the door. Jade then takes a seat in the driver's seat and starts the engine before driving off.

Blackfire sat back in the passenger seat still nude and says while rubbing her head, "I do not feel too good. Is this normal?" as she closes her eyes and appears to fall asleep.

Jade smiles before remembering what she had done the night before parking the RV before opening the cabinets to reveal the Talismans, where she grabs the rabbit, Horse and Rooster Talismans before shutting the cabinets. Jade returned to the driver's seat and installed the Rabbit Talisman where she attached it to the RV where the Talisman charged with energy before the entire RV began to shake.

Behind them the State Troopers were chasing them when the RV was within sight the first Trooper says, "When we get to them I call the naked one," they flashed the sirens before the RV shot forward at extreme speeds, shocking the Troopers.

 **JADE-IOWA-five minutes later**

Jade disconnected the Rabbit talisman causing the RV to stop shaking as they pass a sign saying 'Welcome to ILLINOIS' before Jade sighs and says, "Well that went well. I should have installed the Talisman system sooner."

Blackfire laughed and says, "Last time I went that fast, I was running from Gordonians when I stole one of their fighters and flew through a wormhole," before stretching and asking, "So what now?"

Jade thought it through and then parked the RV and says, "Get dress I am going to check the engine and the tires," she looks down to the fuel indicator and says, "We need more fuel too," she spots a gas station and drives in.

Blackfire walked towards the back of the RV while Jade turned the RV off next to the Gas pump. She stands before looking at her state of dress to see she was revealing allot of cleavage. Jade heads to the back of the RV and found some clothes before stripping naked to reveal a dragon tramp stamp to Blackfire who had found her clothes but was stuck staring at Jade with a blush.

Blackfire then looked to the window to see a teenager was peeping on him before running away. Blackfire got angry and got dressed before heading to the door and finding the peeper and shouting at him. Jade exited the vehicle wearing jeans, green shirt and orange vest. She sees Blackfire and pulls her away from the peeping tom before saying to said Peeping tom, "Next time remember this," she then kicks him between the legs before then going to the gas pump.

Blackfire smirked from the Passenger side window as Jade filled the Gas tank before heading inside and paying for the gas and the breakfast for the two. Jade looked at the news stand and did not see anything of importance before noticing the TV news, "SHEILD has issued an alert for civilians to avoid the Ice Crew and their acomplaces," Images of StrikeMaster Ice, DJ Fist and MC Cobra in their dragon/demon hybrid forms, Drago and images of ShadowKhan as they broke into the prison. "Law enforcement has expressed an importance of avoiding these individuals, they were last seen in New York Iron Heights prison."

Jade then rushed out the gas station before heading to her RV and using the Rabbit Talisman she spent an hour in her perspective checking the RV for damage, this took a relative second before she returned to normal speed and started the engine for them to speed forward towards Boston. Once they were out of sight she installed the Rooster and Rabbit Talismans before the RV floated into the air before speeding towards Boston by air.

 **Drago-Salem Junkyard-end of the hour given by Tchang Zu**

Tchang Zu tapped his clawed finger on the stone thrown as Ice and MC Cobra set up a table with laptop in front of Tchang Zu, before Ice ask, "Okay Thunderdude, what do you want in a base?"

Tchang Zu raised an 'eyebrow' and asks, "What is the point in this?"

Ice gives a toothy smile before saying, "It's simple Thunderdude, Do you want the base to be hidden? Give you a boost in power? Do you want your destroy anyone who attacks you?"

Tchang Zu says, "Interesting, but what did you mean by a boost of power?"

Ice smirks and goes into detail, "You see when Drago was struck with lightning when Chan attacked us, Drago torched his previous junkyard, everything was singed."

Tchang Zu Hummed in agreement before saying, "What do you suggest?"

Ice typed on the laptop he had stolen and says, "Well metal is a good conductor, you will want sightlines and hard to access without being seen," he turns the Laptop around to show an oil rig, "An abandoned Oil rig, we can set up lightning rods, some turbines and a wicked sound system."

Tchang Zu says, "Tchang Zu agrees, Take me to my new castle!"

Drago speaks to Ice, "Go set him up, Terakudo wants to speak with Tchang Zu." Of coause that was when Terakudo revealed himself with a couple, Mini, Samurai, Crab and Mantis khan.

Terakudo speaks, "Lord Tchang Zu, I wish to give you a gift to celebrate your freedom. Which Khan type would you like to lead?"

Tchang Zu watched the Khan before stating, "Tchang Zu will be moving to his new castle soon," Ice then says, "For an Oil rig those crab looking thing, if they can work under water they could find resources that are located underwater." Tchang Zu says, "Very well, give me Crabs," not noticing the snickers from the three hybrids.

TeraKudo nods before his shadow shapes into a glyph around Tchang Zu and started chanting. Once complete the Crab Khan helded with Tchang Zu's shadow before Terakudo speaks, "The ritual is complete. To summon your Khan, feel the darkness within you push it out," Tchang Zu did just that resulting in one CrabKhan being made. Terakudo says, "Good, you will get better with time. Now Drago," he shifted focus to Drago, "That Dragon Chi I felt is here, somewhere in this region."

"Maybe it has something to do with that Dragon Cult stuff they have at the museum of Witchcraft," MC Cobra states before revealing the news paper he got.

 **The Questioning-the whole group**

Coulson had finished questioning those 'closest' to Jade and had the whole group facing him. Coulson spoke, "Is there anyone that Jade would contact for help other then the four of you?"

Tohru was the only one to answer, "There is Viper and El Toro, I am not sure if she called Jimmy since he left the state."

Jackie then says, "But she only ever called them when it was unneeded."

Unkle slapped Jackie's forehead and says, "She call them to retrieve the Talismans when Shendu returned the first time. Then only mentioned the J-Team once to Captain Black when they needed plan to return the Jade Statues. You always tended to make assumptions that back fired."

Jackie was speechless before shouting, "It only happens when Jade does not listen!"

Captain Jack then says, "This coming from the experiences where Jade called you when bad men were within her sight. A matter of fact, she was the one who would solve our need to cover up a magic based attack."

Coulson agreed as he says, "I have to say, Jade clearly has the intuition, skill and ability to be an agent. Frankly Captain Black put his friendship first before Section 13, which could be problematic for your future Captain." Captain Black was confused, "This fact is with Jade's ability and clearance, she would have been still in contact with all four of you. And now we have a possible expert of a dangerous technology that has been sort after by every government and terrorist organisation and to make it worst she now has this Drago and his uncles and Aunt wanting her gone." Jackie was panicking while Coulson says, "We are sending you back to Section 13, and you will be researching how to fix this, leave finding Jade to us," and with that Jade's Uncles, Tohru and Captain black were led out of the airplane. Coulson looks at a holographic screen and says, "though I have to say, Jade Chan is very crafty," as he sees the flying RV vanish into the sky.

 **Jade-Boston Museum of Witchcraft-an hour since Jade sent the RV flying.**

Jade and Blackfire walked to the front of the witchcraft museum where in recent years the building had been extended since heroes like Thor and Doctor Strange made major appearances in the world fighting beings such as Loki, Dormanu and different creatures that invaded the world. Blackfire wore the jacket she borrowed from Jade and a pair of sunglasses she borrowed like Jade who paid the entrance fee for the tour. Shendu remained silent as he pretended to be a necklace.

Blackfire looked around and asks, "So this place is filled with items of magic?"

"No, maybe one or two items may have abilities or magic inside," Jade answered as they followed the tour through the Asgard exhibit, "If any of these items were dangerous, Section 13 would have confiscated. Most of this would have been replicas."

Blackfire nods before asking, "And what you saw in the newspaper?"

"The only people who would take notice, is currently either panicking I am gone, doesn't know that I am gone or yelling at everyone to do something. Plus Unkle does not use computers and gets all his news from his student, Nephew or me. So yeah we check this dragon cult exhibit we can learn what is going on," Jade's tone indicated that she was upset with this topic.

"So you have family problems as well?" Blackfire asks causing both Shendu and Jade to hum in agreement.

"You think my family is bad, you should hear about Shendu's family," Jade comments as they travel into the wicken exhibit, "His brothers and sisters treat him like dirt, when he kept his end of the deal of releasing each of them, only for them to be sealed when Unkle was involved."

Shendu then whispers, "Plus if Chan and Jade hadn't stopped me from releasing my army I would have had been able to open the portals. I was being patient waiting for all Good Chi magic was forgotten."

"But the Unkle started researching Chi Magic to fight the stranger evil," Jade joked getting a laugh from Shendu, "Though I have to say," they reach the Dragon Cult exhibit, "though he knows some other masters of Magic."

They look at the room with a coffin positioned in the centre of the room, with some podiums with different relics, and a mural along the south wall. Jade walked past the podiums until she sees a stone tablet with a picture of a human Dragon standing above armies before the stone tablet spun to reveal the shape of Shendu with the humanoid dragon infront with inscriptions. Jade takes a picture of both sides with her phone before continuing on.

Shendu then whispers, "That stone is a prophecy stone that holds a possible future. If the stone shatters the prophecy become untrue."

Jade replies, "So what is the prophecy?"

"No idea," Shendu admits, "The stone's imagery depicts events when it is time but how it is understood depends on the beholder."

Jade looks to the coffin and asks, "Who is in the coffin though?"

Her question was put on hold as screams were heard outside the room before Drago and his ShadowKhan arrived, knocking people out of the way as Drago reached the coffin, while Jade stood away from them. Drago raised a chi covered hand to the coffin before a ShadowKhan was thrown at Drago knocking him back. Jade stood between Drago and the coffin and says, "What's in the box Drago?" with a fake smile.

Drago growls at Jade and shouts, "Kill her!" causing the ninja shadowkhan to attack.

Jade fires the dragon Talisman at the ShadowKhan before attaching her belt and saying, "ZhuanBian!" before inserting the Dragon Talisman, -LONG- before gaining black armour with red scales on her chest, arms and legs, and a dragon design on her helmet. She punched the first shadowKhan with a smouldering fist and then kicking the second between the legs. Each shadowKhan was burst with each attack.

Drago walks around the fight and into Blackfire who swung a fist at the son of Drago, who just sighs and raises his hand to catch only to be thrown back from the fist and into a wall.

Talis continued at strike the ShadowKhan around her before shouting, "He wants the coffin!"

Blackfire nods before pulling the rope away and dragging the large slab of stone towards the entrance. Very slowly before dropping the item and shouting, "HOW CAN A ROCK BE SO HEAVY!?"

Talis would have answered if she wasn't busy getting dog piled by ShadowKhan, she avoided that by combusting her hands and feet with fire causing them to burst. Drago returned to the room and shouts, "That is it Chan! Fire or no Fire I am taking you down," before jump kicking at Talis who raised her arm to block. Drago kicked and even used his tail to grab her ankle before throwing her towards the coffin as Blackfire continued to drag it along.

The Coffin was knocked back and over while the ShadowKhan tackled her back the ShadowKhan surrounded the coffin as Drago kicked Talis back into the mural causing it to collapse on her. Drago laughs before shouting, "Well seeya Chan! I will enjoy my fire power to the fullest!" He then has his shadow consume him, his ShadowKhan and the stone coffin.

Blackfire returned to the room to see Talis stuck under the dragon mural before struggling to raise the stone wall. Blackfire helped Talis stand as she rubbed her back and says, "Damn he got away," they then hear some shuffling from the direction of the stone coffin had been facing before they then hear sniffing.

Talis walks towards the corner of the room and find a small child in old brown fabric. Talis walked up to the child and turned them over to see a scaly green twelve year old, and when they see Talis the child screams while saying, "Long! Qing buyao chi wo!"

Talis kneels down to the child and speaks in Chinese, " _It is okay young one, I am not a dragon, My name is Jade Chan,_ " introducing herself to the child before introducing Blackfire, " _This is Hei Huo, we are friends."_

Blackfire waves before the side window is smashed open by a man wearing jet grey armour with four metal legs and spider symbol on his chest, who shouts, "Halt Villians and surrender or face the might of the Steel Spider!"

Blackfire looks to Talis and asks, "What is this guy's deal."

Talis shrugs while the child was panicking. Talis says, " _Its okay let me handle this,_ " Talis then turns to Steel Spider and says, "Look there has been a misunderstanding," before one of Steel Spider's knocked her to the side while another slams into Blackfire.

Steel Spider reaches the child says, "Don't worry citizen I am here to protect you," with a loud booming voice, causing to the child to panic before a stream of orange fire launched at the Steel Spider sending him back.

Talis recovered from being slammed across the room before picking up the child and shouts to Blackfire, "We are leaving!" and jumps out of the window, and quickly followed by Blackfire.

Blackfire caught up to Talis and asks, "What have we done, the coffin was stolen by that green," Blackfire then looks at the Child being carried by Talis and says, "Older looking version of the child we found?"

Steel Spider started chasing the two flying after them, before aiming his extra legs at them and blasting the ground behind them. Talis then shouts, "The guy sees two people talking to a child after a group of people attack a museum that has cameras! This is like dealing with my uncles after the issue was already resolved!"

The two girls avoided the attack as they ran as he shouts, "HALT! Criminals!"

Talis stops before shouting, "We were just in the wrong place at the right time!" before blasting Steel Spider back with a combustion based attack from her fist. Allowing the three to run towards Jade's RV. They passed the parking metre that Jade had attached a simple device to pay every two hours as the metre states.

They get Talis opens the RV, where the three enter before Steel Spider flew past them. Blackfire took a seat at the table while Talis placed the child across from Blackfire. Talis removed the Dragon Talisman from her belt so that she reverted to normal with a couple brusies on her face.

Jade rolls her shoulder and says, "First Drago with ShadowKhan and now a Spiderman wannabe that clearly has a technology superiority," Jade leans back with a groan before speaking in Chinese, _"So young one? Do you have a name?"_

The green scaled boy was reluctant before saying, " _De la ge. What is the strange tongue you and that metal creature speaking?"_

Jade looks to the boy as she realises who this boy is. She takes a deep breath and says, " _It is English, it is the local language of those living on the continent. If you are willing to wait, I can make a spell for you to learn the language quicker?"_

Delage nods before saying, _"that would help, I have a feeling I made a mistake before setting him on fire._ "

Jade smirks and says, " _It tends to happen when there is a language barrier."_ Jade then opens the fridge and pulls out three root beers and says, " _Drink up,"_ the boy looked at the bottle in confusion before Jade slaps her head and opens the drink for him. The boy nods before taking a sniff and then taking a sip only to find it revolting, _"Don't worry you will like it eventually. Is it okay if you call you Devon?"_

" _What is wrong with my name?"_ 'Devon' spoke and says, "My mother said, _De la ge was a strong name that would bring me honour."_

" _Unfortunately in this age,"_ Jade starts before saying after some thought, "Is the name of the guy that tried to destroy the planet, because didn't felt any love from daddy dearest."

'Devon' was silent before asking, _"So where am I, mother had said that we were heading to my new 'kingdom' I still don't know why she said that."_

Jade was thoughtful before saying, " _You are a couple thousand years in the future,"_ Devon was wide eyed before Jade continued, " _Apparently you were sealed in a coffin, and worshipped by a cult apparently. No idea how long those items were in the Sahara Desert a quarter around the world away from China."_ Blackfire looked back and forth between the two when Jade realised what was happening and says, " _I better get that spell done,"_ she then turned on the television that on a cartoon channel resulting in Devon staring at the box captivated by the moving pictures.

Blackfire looked to Jade, as she took out a green leather bound book and open the book reads some of her notes. She opened the cabinets and gathered the ingredients and started grinding and mixing them until she gained a purple powder that fit into a small cup.

As Devon was distracted she chanted, "SEJYU TUNIKA FARTUS," before blowing the powder at him and asking as he cleared his eyes of the powder, "So how are you feeling?"

Devon coughed a little before speaking in English, "Like I just had spice thrown into my face," Devon wiped his face with an offered towel and noticing the voices from the magic box, "Oh, that was the language spell."

Blackfire smirks and says, "Well we can finally speak," with a disarming smile as Jade went to the back of the RV with Shendu.

Shendu speaks, "So we find out how Drago came to be in your time." Jade nods before falling forward and falling asleep.

 **Salem Junkyard-Drago**

Drago exited out the shadows before kicking the coffin out the shadow before roaring and destroying a series of junk cars. He roars in anger and continues to destroy scrap metal. Drago then roared but instead of fire he fired Ice and turned a stack of cars into a glacier.

StrikeMaster Ice stepped out behind Drago and says, "Wow, I remember telling you to chill by this is ridiculous."

Drago laughs as he creates his ShadowKhan and shouts, "Find Jade Chan!" the shadow ninja vanish while he turned to StrikeMaster Ice, "Where is my uncle?"

Ice answers with, "My crew took him to Oil Rig, they will call when they list up everything he will need."

Drago nods before saying, "Jade Chan is in the area, she has something that belongs to me," Ice was about to question him before Drago states, "Somehow, Jade managed to steal my Demon Chi, We are going to get them back," as the car glacier cracked.

 **Unkle's shop-four hours earlier-Two hours since the Questioning.**

Jackie paced back and forth outside Unkle's workshop. Once they returned Unkle and Tohru began working on a locator spell, Jackie had tried to help only resulting in him being black faced by smoke. Unkle got angry when he tried to help again so Jackie was kicked out.

He had then called Captain Black who went back to Section 13 to get everything sorted and had sent some of his agents to search for Jade but had yet to find anything. Jackie had resorted to calling every ten to fifteen minutes resulting in Black refusing to answer again until Section 13 had actually found something. The end result was that Jackie ran out of credit to make calls on his cellphone before trying to use the home phone, only for Unkle to have taken the phone into the workshop when Jackie yelled at a customer.

So with that Jackie was left to pacing back and forth literally wearing down the ground. When the door was opened he turned to it to see a customer and says, "Welcome to Unkle's Rare Finds, how may I help you?"

The customer is a tall muscle man of Spanish decent wearing a suit that, his hair in sweeped back to appear as horns. The man speaks, "Dai-" he paused before saying, "I am, looking for an ancient gong," the man sees the gong held by dragon styled pillars, "A here it is. I offer a trade, the Gong for," the man pulls out a jewel encrusted gold necklace.

"That is not how it works," Jackie began to counter only for Unkle to surprise him with a whack to the fore head.

"My wishes to trade antic for antic," Unkle looks to the necklace and says, "Trade good, Would you like anything else from Unkle's Shop!?"

The disguised Dai Gui shakes his disguised head and says, "No, I only came for the Gong, as it was a part of my family history," that was all he said as the deal was completed and Dai Gui left the shop.

Jackie then goes to ask Unkle on his progress only to be whacked on the head and Unkle says, "Unkle working on spell, Tracking Jade will take longer due to her holding both good Chi. One more thing," he opens a book and says, "Spell can only be cast once every two to three days. One more thing spell will only give general location at scale of map."

Jackie says, "That will have to do but how long for you to complete the spell?"

"One hour from now," Unkle answers, "One more thing, Spell not so good with moving trace," causing Jackie to face palm.

 **Outside-Three blocks away from Unkle's Rare Finds.**

Dai Gui reaches an alley with the Gong under his arm before he says, "Dai Gui is pleased with retrieving Dai Gui's gift for nephew," he sweats as he summons a single SumoKhan before saying, "Take this to Drago," the Sumo nods before vanishing in the shadow.

Dai Gui transformed into his hulking demon form before digging into the ground through old San Francisco's Emporium of the super natural dropping water on a stone entity causing it to move.

 **Two hours later-Unkle's rare finds**

Unkle and Tohru exited the workshop and Unkle says, "Spell done, Jade in north eastern region of United States."

It was at that point when Captain Black called, "Jackie we received a report from Kansas State Troopers, losing a 'hypersonic Military Vehicle' disguised as an RV. That sounds like the Rabbit Talisman and we then pulled down a Youtube video of Jade using the Rabbit Talisman to check an RV in ILLINOIS, all dated today within minutes of one another."

Jackie then speaks over his phone to say, "Unkle used his chi magic, she is somewhere in the North East states."

"Thank you Jackie, I will have my agents focus on in that section of the states," Black replied before Jackie interrupts. "Actually Black, I need you to send me there," Jackie hears a sigh before Black says, "I will organise a chopper to Chicago. That way when we find Jade, we can get you to her to talk to her." With that Jackie ran out of Unkle's shop.

Tohru then speaks, "Tea, Sensei?"

"Thank you Tohru," Unkle answers before accepting the drink.

 **Boston-Jade's RV-Two hours since the Museum incident-Mid Day**

Jade stirred from her bed before sitting up. She looked around before heading to the window to see they were still in Boston. She then felt a warmth on her chest and looks down to see Shendu around her neck.

She removes the 'necklace' and looks Shendu in the eyes as he says, "Well, I told you to use the Horse Talisman."

Jade groans and says, "If I use the Talisman for everything I won't learn."

Jade walks to the bedroom and past the bunks, to find Blackfire and Devon to see them still watching cartoons, while talking. Jade then hears Devon ask, "So there are people in the night sky?"

Blackfire smiles and says, "Yes, each star in the night sky is a sun, with planets and moons orbiting around it and on some of those planets hold life like humanity, only in some cases they can change shape, read minds, have multiple limbs or any other strange ability or deformity compared to other races."

Devon was confused, "Would there be any planets with people like me?"

Blackfire hums in thought and says, "I have met some species with scales, none of which could breathe fire, unless they modified their blood," Devon looked at her with what appeared to be hope before she says, "But they would rather steel your blood to steal your power to give to all their soldiers."

Jade sighs and says, "I still don't believe that you're an alien. I mean people being modified by magic and technology I can believe, it has happen enough times that it always happens when magic and technology is forced together."

Shendu from her hand snorted in humor before saying, "This coming from a girl who mastered the two different practices."

Devon looked to Jade and saw Shendu and screams. Jade watches as Devon hugged Blackfire while panicking before Jade asks, "What the hell did you do, Shendu!?"

Shendu appeared to groan before speaking, "The child was scared when he saw you in your combination of technology and magic," Shendu then shouts, "CHILD! The worst I can do to you is blast you with fire. Which you are immune too! Now remain calm!"

Devon quieted down before Blackfire's eyes glowed purple and shouts, "What is wrong with you!? You stupid Rock!"

"Me! The child is going to become one of the strongest entities on the planet given time," Shendu shouts back, "Give him a century or two, he will be as strong as me with my Talismans!"

Jade's eyes widen as she shouts, "Then how old is Drago!?"

Shendu laughs and says, "When you first met him, he was about twenty. What little time I was forced to deal with him, that idiot felt he was stronger than me and most of my siblings! Being blasted by thunder followed by several Demon Chi elements."

Jade sighs before taking a seat across from Blackfire and Devon, before collecting the remote and changing the channel to the local news network, where they learn of the attack on the witchcraft museum and see images of Jade and Blackfire, fighting Drago and his ShadowKhan, with the news anchor stating that both groups are wanted for questioning while apparently Jade and Blackfire are wanted for kidnapping, according to Steel Spider.

Jade sighs before grabbing her laptop from a cabinet it was stored in and began typing. Blackfire was about to ask what she was doing when she starts reading aloud, "Steel Spider, New hero of Boston to replace Spiderman when the New York Hero declined the offer to move to Boston. It reason is believed to be due to the crime rate increasing in both New York and Boston, New York by seventy five percent and two hundred percent in Boston."

Blackfire looked to Jade as she snorts with Devon speaks, "What is a spider man?"

Jade smiles and says, "Spiderman is a hero who protects the people at great physical risk to himself and is hated for it," she then shows Devon the screen showing a YouTube webpage that show Spiderman in action. Jade then says, "Though only an idiot does not believe their eyes."

Blackfire watched Devon while also reading the playlist, "The villainy of Spiderman? That is dumb, the man in tight red and blue form fitting armour clearly is distracting the monster as civilians are evacuated."

Jade looked at the screen and says, "Actually he is wearing spandex which more flexible and does nothing to protect. It is more a second skin." ( **And at this point Devon/Young Drago goes into a series of questions that Jade answers until an hour later when Jade answers.** ) "I would have to say my favourite flavour of ice cream would have to be chocolate if I am happy, but when depressed Rocky Road."

As Devon asks, "Why would they mix frozen milk with rocks from the road," before what felt like an earthquake occurred.

Jade turned to the television and hit the mute button and realised that they never muted the television, so she hit the button again and turned the volume up as an emergency broadcast showed StrikeMaster Ice destroying buildings with a stomps of his feet, from the perspective of a helicopter followed by the Ice pulling out a huge chunk of tarmac and throws it to the camera.

Jade looked to the screen before turning the television off and says, "How is StrikeMaster Ice out of prison?" she then sighs and says, "Drago, that lizard lipped jerk, would have busted the Ice Crew out."

Blackfire stands and says, "So are we going to fight?" Devon was shaking as he stood to join them.

Jade stoped them by saying, "No, I will be going," she takes Shendu and places him on the rear view mirror. "I can do what I can to stop him, but," she says in concern before strengthening her resolve and saying, "I off," before she went outside and scanned her hand on the side of the RV next to the door and her bike is extended out the side.

Blackfire saw the bike from the door and says, "Nice Bike." Jade simply nods before equipping her helmet. She then attached the Rabbit Talisman to the bike causing the bike to take a pink rabbit theme before she shoots off she attaches the Dragon Talisman to her driver and speeding off.

Blackfire and Devon watched Jade drive off before dealing with a shiver of concern, as Drago watched them from a roof. Drago smirked and decided to wait.

 **With Jackie-Boston Police station-Five minutes earlier.**

Jackie had arrived in Boston an hour ago, when Captain Black told him of the 'attack' at the Witchcraft Museum. The entire Museum was locked down until the museum was repaired and so the artefacts are found. Jackie had called Captain Black and suggested that he check the San Francisco Junk yard, before he went looking around Boston.

Currently Jackie was walking through town to find Jade or her RV. This had turned out to be harder than expected. After not having slept for the last three days has not improved his worries, the panic just would not subside.

That was when he felt the tremurs and says, "Boston is not on a fault line," his confusion turned to shock as a large chunk of road was thrown at a helicopter not far from him, "What?"

 **StrikeMaster Ice's location-That moment.**

Ice smirked after throwing the slab of tarmac into that Helicopter, he had waited several minutes to complete that task, wanting the whole city to see him as it would help Drago. Ice laughed as he thought, 'Helping Drago means more devil power to me.' Ice breathed fire at some of the pedestrians and used his Earth Demon Chi to stop all traffic reaching him. As he destroyed the surrounding buildings he had a thought, 'These Earth Demon Chi powers could make a sweat half pipe. Oh I could turn this city into a skate park, oh maybe even build my own pleasure pad.'

Ice continued to destroy buildings as he started having impure thoughts, as indicated by the thin line of blood leaking from his nose. He lifted up a bus and smashes the bus through several building. Ice then shouts, "Come on CHAN! Scared of some ICE!" Ice smashed another car and throws it in the air towards another Helicopter.

Before the smashed car could collide with the Police Helicopter Steel Spider arrived and punched it away with his metal legs. Steel Spider was then forced into a dual of strength as Ice fought for dominance. 's helmet was knocked and dented as Ice used his tail to slam the Boston Hero back.

Ice jumped at S. Spider and pierced his shoulder with dragon claws though instead of screaming in pain, Steel punched Ice back as Ice blasted Steel with fire. Steel's armoured arm fell off before Steel managed to punch Ice away. Steel's arm sparked with energy as the severed limb flexed and spasmed before powering down. Steel breathed deeply in relief before contemplating his next move.

Ice stomps the ground causing a pillar of stone to smash into Steel's chest denting the armour and forcing him to sit on a ground leaning against a building. Steel's suit began to spark and smoke, before malfunctioning and powering down, and the emergency hatches to open slightly over the body. Ice laughs as he reaches the downed metal Spiderman and yanked off Steel's 'head' to reveal a slightly bruised blonde fourteen year old with thick black rimmed glasses.

Ice glared at the child he realised he was fighting and shouts, "Why is it every time I try to have some fun, I get annoyed by children who are way too young to even be allowed to be out after dark," He pulls the blonde kid out of the mechanised suit. As the kid struggled Ice raised his oversized fist at the blonde, before he was kicked in the face by Talis' armour foot.

Talis landed as her bike the slammed into Ice as he tried to recover from the attack. Talis helped the blonde kid up and dusted his shirt before looking at the armour and asking, "How old are you?"

"Fourteen?" the boy said confused getting a laugh out of Talis.

Talis then looks towards Ice before saying to Steel Spider's secret Identity, "Get back, evacuate any civilians that you can, he is after me," the teen nods before forcing the Steel Spider suit to collapse into a back pack and running off, while pulling out his phone. Talis looks to Ice before shouting, "Well Pizza-Face I see that you still have you're scaly personality."

Ice eyes widen when he hears the comment before smirking, "Well if it isn't the little Chan herself. Where is your uncle? I have some boulders to drop on him."

Talis glares at Ice before blasting him with the Power of Combustion that was granted to her by the Dragon Talisman, from her fist. As Ice recovered Talis jumped into the air and punched Ice in the face using Combustion to add force to her punches by concentrating the power on her elbow. She then jumps with blasts of Combustion from her feet to knee Ice in the jaw.

Talis then goes for a combustion powered back hand only to be tackled out of the way by her uncle Jackie Chan as Ice recovers and glares at the spot Talis had been standing. Ice then spots Talis struggling to get Jackie off her arm. Ice smirks before stamping the ground and shooting a pillar from the ground and into Talis' chest as Jackie says, "Its too," –Slam and earth shattering on Talis' chest- "Dangerous," he finished silently before running to Talis as she tried to recover only for stone spike to pin her down on her knees and her arms pointed away and her neck extended where she could not move.

Ice laughs while Jackie tries to release Talis, ignoring the fact that she is trying to tell him about the Ox Talisman on her hip, by speaking over her. Ice then creates a large staff out of stone and attacks Jackie as Talis thinks to herself, 'Can't move much," she flexes her fingers as some energy is generated on her fingers before mentally slapping herself and begins heating her hands and arms with Combustion that generated heat, hot enough to actually melt the stone.

Jackie avoided the strikes of Ice's staff before Ice attacked with a burst of fire, igniting the stone staff's tips in fire that managed to ignite Jackie's shirt. Jackie extinguishes his shirt before being slammed in the stomach and sent flying back and into a wrecked cafe. Talis' stone bindings shattered from the heat and her limited strength, she stands and blast Ice in the back right shoulder knocking him to the side and away from the cafe.

Talis jumps high and kicks Ice in the face as he recovers before Ice retaliates with an uppercut followed by his tail wrapping around her ankle and being knocked onto her back. Ice pins her down by standing on her arms and gloats, "To think that Drago just wanted a distraction, instead I get to take down Chan and his sidekick."

Talis glares at Ice as he goes to hammer slam her before Jackie tried to tackle him away from Talis only for Ice to remain standing before choking Jackie before head butting him and throwing him away into a light post knocking him out with a heavy thud.

Ice then stamped on Talis' chest repeatedly while saying, "In the end you could not stop the Ice man from wreaking Section 13, but you couldn't let me and my crew from having our fun, so," he covers his fist with stone with a pointed tip and says, "I think I will take my time," before punching her right in the shoulder dislocating her arm.

Talis grits her teeth in pain while Ice aims for her other arm only for a hulk sized steel blue fist to collide with Ice's head. Talis clutches her dislocated shoulder to see Steel Spider in a suit of hulk sized Steel Spider armour. ( **Think Spiderman's Iron Spider Hulk Buster but blue, from Ultimate Spiderman.** ) Steel back hands Ice before helping Talis stand while saying, "I will take care of this, than I can take you to a hospital." Ice roars and charges Steel only for Steel's extra limbs to knock Ice back.

Talis stumbles over to her bike before getting on and activating the autopilot feature and getting away just as Jackie recovers from a possible concussion. Jackie shouts, "Jade!" before having to dodge a stray rock from Ice and Steel's battle.

Eventually Ice ran away while Jackie fought Steel due to misunderstanding the situation again. Jackie avoided the staples Steel used to bind his assailants and criminals, until Steel paused for a second before firing again knocking Jackie's sense of timing off as he was caught against a stone wall. Which is how the police found Jackie Chan struggling to remove himself as he was arrested.

 **Jade's Motorhome-Five minutes after Jade left-Outside**

Drago watched Devon and Blackfire as they went back into the house with wheels. An interesting way of getting around, but then again he had a mission to complete. Drago summons some ShadowKhan and tells them, "Get my Dragon Chi."

The ShadowKhan jumped down to the ground below and went to break into the RV only for them to be dispersed as they touched the hull of the vehicle. Drago growls before jumping down himself and bashing the door.

 **Inside the RV-Blackfire focus.**

Blackfire rubbed her temple as Devon sat silently in the passenger seat. Blackfire struggled to calm her thumping head that got worst as the door was being banged on. She went to the door and found Drago with icy breath about to roar when Blackfire decked him in the face while a large shadow appeared behind him before revealing a SumoKhan holding a gong.

Drago was sent back face first into the gong that destroyed the SumoKhan and left Drago unconscious with the gong froze to his face after it made an even louder noise.

Blackfire covered her ears before grabbing Drago by the tail and throwing him so far away that when he landed he will be in a different state. She went back into the vehicle as she continues to nurse her throbbing head.

Shendu then speaks from his spot under the rear view mirror, "Who was at the door?" his tone condescending and annoyed.

"Don't know, don't care," Blackfire answered as she took the driver's seat and closed her eyes before saying, "Been on Earth for a week and I found Earth to be interesting."

They then hear Talis' motorcycle that parked next to the motor home before being folded into the larger vehicle. Eventually the bike enters the motor home cabin before Talis falls off the bike in pain, clutching her shoulder as she transformed back to normal before falling unconscious. Blackfire rushed to her side in a panic.

Devon rushed over to check on her before asking, "What happened to her?" That was when the entire motor home began to shake before everything went dark.

:End of Chapter Two:

( **With that we finish this chapter with a cliff hanger for a story that no one has reviewed, though four to eight people apparently enjoyed this story at the time of writing.**

 **This story is part of the conjoined universe with** The Autobot Kamen Rider, Riders of New York, The Dragon Joker **and** Go-Busters Game On **. The reason why is because I can.**

 **So please review and comment on the story and until Next time...BEWARE THE** "SHENDU!" **Wraith.** )


	3. Chapter 3

Neutral Chi Rider Chapter 3

 **I bring you another instalment of JADE CHAN kicking demon chi butt and avoiding her uncle. The funny part is that Jade is going to make more friends.**

 **I own nothing.**

:Chapter Start:

 **Boston-Mansion-Edge of town**

Jade awoke to find her arm in a sling and in her underwear. She looks at the old styled room with antique furniture, and realises she is lying in a four banister bed. She starts to sit up when the door opens to reveal a butler holding a trey with breakfast waiting for her. The Butler then says, "Good morning miss, I have prepared you a simple breakfast of beacon, eggs and toast."

Jade accepted the trey before asking, "Where am I?"

The Butler simply says, "You are the young master's guest," he poured Jade a cup of tea and says, "He noticed that you were injured during your battle with that humanoid lizard man who threw the rocks everywhere. You are still in Boston, young master Oliver, felt that it was for the best that you get medical attention."

"Oliver?" Jade starts as she stands and says, "Wait do you mean that Spiderman wannabe?"

"I am not a wannabe," spoke the blonde boy that is Steel Spider, "I am actually a legit Spiderman," he then pulled out a news clipping from the local paper of SteelSpider and Spiderman shaking hands, "I even have his phone number."

Jade nods at the fourteen year old before she notices him staring at her bra covered chest and says, "Get a good look you little pervert," she shakes her chest slightly, "Because you are never going to touch this."

Oliver cleared his throat and says, "My apologies, the only experience I have with dealing with girls is that I never say the right thing. Surprisingly being a super hero gives is terrible for meeting women."

Jade scratches her chin and says, "I will keep that in mind when I flirt in the future," she sits up and looks around and asks, "Where are my clothes?"

The Butler smiles and says, "I had them expertly cleaned for use," as he walks over to the closet and says, "Here you go. Do you need assistance in dressing yourself?"

Jade shook her head before asking, "Where is my gear?"

Oliver from outside the door answers with, "Your friend Blackfire is holding onto it while you recover. Devon is with her at the moment playing on the game station in the entertainment room."

Jade nods as she was left alone in the room to dress, using one hand to put her pants on and struggles to get her shirt one before placing her jacket over her shoulders. Jade walks to the door and opens it to see Oliver whispering to his Butler before Jade asks, "Where is my RV?"

Oliver nods in understanding and says, "Currently down in the Spider Cave, but I will take you to Blackfire and Devon. While my Butler Belfred will get lunch."

Jade followed Oliver through the empty mansion with a single thought that she voiced, "Are you and Belfred the only people who live here?"

Oliver smiles and says, "Yeah, my parents are constantly travelling, my dad is in cosmetics while my Mother is in fashion. They pretty much let me do whatever I want. It helps that I already have several collage degrees in robotics and engineering."

Jade smirks and says, "Impressive, I have a few myself, in archaeology, chemistry, ancient and modern languages, Engineering became another degree to help with my dream job."

Oliver questioned, "What is the dream job?"

"Doesn't matter," Jade answered before saying, "Lost the chance because of a bastard choosing my future." Oliver raised an eyebrow before Jade finished, "Since then I decided to become a free agent, in the magic artefact hunting game."

"There is no such thing as magic," Oliver argued.

Jade shook her head and says, "This coming from the kid superhero. I was about ten when I first encountered the realm of the supernatural, crazy thing was that I learnt how to perform such magic. It wasn't until I got my degrees that I learnt how to combine it with technology."

Oliver was silent before he says, "Okay, whatever you say."

Jade replies with, "How do you think I fought StrikeMaster Ice with flaming fists. My suit using one of a set of talismans to increase the forms power hence why it has a dragon theme to it. Without the talismans I can still transform only for an added level of protection, low energy pulse protection."

Oliver nods and says, "Meaning you can take the majority of an energy blast without getting killed. How long did it take you to build the device?"

Jade sighs and as they reach their destination she says, "It took me a year and a half to build the prototype, only finished the final form a week ago. Had to find the last component in the Brazilian Rainforests."

Oliver opens the doors to reveal Blackfire and Devon animatedly playing a racing game while jumping on the couch with the cushions speard out around the room, though Blackfire was wearing a set of underwear that she borrowed from Jade that also barely fit her and tightly fit her body. Jade and Oliver just stared at her jiggling butt before Jade spoke, "Dibs," Oliver's head fell in defeat. Jade then walked into the room and says, "Well you two appear to be enjoying yourselves," she rubs her shoulder and asks, "How long was I out?"

Blackfire dropped her controller before tackling Jade to the ground and says, "I am so happy that you are okay," she was also about to burst into tears.

Jade sighs from her position under Blackfire in pain and says, "Any other day I would be enjoying this," as she cups Blackfire's rear with her working arm before saying, "The problem is though you have pinned me down with a messed up shoulder."

Blackfire quickly stands up and says, "Sorry, Jade but you have been asleep for two days."

Jade groans and says, "Then we better get a move on, before Drago finds us." Devon sighs in disappointment before Jade says, "The longer we are in one place the easier it will be for Drago and his uncles and Aunt will find us," Devon looked disappointed causing Jade sigh and say, "One day before we leave, it can give me some time to exchange notes with Oliver here. Give him some advice on dealing with villains of a mystic persuasion."

Devon jumped in joy as he returned to the racing game he was still playing against Blackfire as Belferd arrived with a tray of nachos. Oliver stares at Blackfire before Jade grabs his ear and says, "You can show me your armour now, plus I would like to stop at my RV." Oliver nods while his ear is stuck in Jade's grip leaving Blackfire to her jiggling as she raced Devon, before the two leaves the room.

 **With Tchang Zu-Northern Pacific-Abandoned oil rig-That moment**

DJ Fist and MC Cobra was installing the last of the lightning rods that had cables connecting to a throne belonging to the Lightning Demon, Tchang Zu. Over the last couple days, the wind and lightning members of the Ice Crew, had installed four high powered turbines to collect electricity from the winds around the rig and underwater turbines that collected the energy from the ocean currents that led to a large capacitor that had two metal coils that when touched together they would electrocute the one touching it.

Tchang Zu had complained at the two sets of items that should belong to his brother and sister until MC Cobra said, "Are you really going to give up enhancing your power, they energy converted through the windmills and turbines will supercharge your lightning. If you don't believe us, give it a try if you are disappointed you can blast us," DJ Fist frowns, while Tchang Zu placed his hands on the two pillars and screams in pain before laughing as energy was channelled into his body. MC Cobra smirks and says, "Why should your siblings have all the power."

Tchang Zu looked down on the two members of the ICE Crew and says, "You have done well, Cobra of MC, Fist of DJ." The two members gave Tchang Zu a double thumbs up before they continue their work.

After an hour of installing cables to Tchang Zu's throne they removed the grounding cables from the rig before MC Cobra's stolen phone went off revealing StrikeMaster Ice with a black eye who asks, "You two nearly finished? I have an Idea for Dai Gui, but I need our engineering expert."

MC Cobra simply says, "We will take the sub back, once we have installed the lookout posts."

Ice nods and says, "Well hurry up so that we can build his underground castle," before hanging up his phone.

MC Cobra then helps DJ FIST by lifting up a steel support as DJ Fist used his limited lightning demon chi to weld the lookout post to the rig. MC Cobra then sneazes causing a small typhoon to occur just off the rig before he says, "I have an idea for the Wind Demon," when Fist looked at Cobra he elaborated, "Check it, we build the Wind Demon Sorcerer with a maze that depending on the direction he blows, all his enemies get thrown out the base, or sent to a cage or their death," Fist simply nods in agreement.

Tchang Zu then spoke up, "What are you scheming?"

Cobra simply says, "We are just discussing the construction of the Wind Demon dude, Thunder Dude, any suggestions?"

Tchang Zu simply says, "Perhaps a muzzle," he jokes before saying, "As long as it does not interfere with my palace, you could fill it with broken pieces of glass for all I care. How long until my castle is complete?"

Fist welds the last support and Cobra says, "We just finished up," Cobra then turns to Tchang Zu and says, "If there is any problems just call Drago and we can come back to make any changes," Tchang Zu smirks as he takes his seat on his throne. Cobra and Fist bow to the Lightning Demon before leaving the stormy demon to his own devices while Cobra and Fist proceeded to return to their submarine ship that they then flew back to Boston.

 **Boston Junk Yard-Two hours later**

StrikeMaster Ice had a frozen bag of peas over his eye as Drago sat with him wrapped in blankets and a hot water pouch on his head, and a small case of frost bite on his face. Ice looked at Drago before saying, "I guess this would count as irony," Drago glares at Ice with a chilling glare as Ice continues, "Anyway, so we are sorting out Dai Gui, he is the Earth Demon, so an underground castle, right?"

Drago's teeth chattered as he says, "Well a hidden Entrance would be helpful, for those who can't dig through rock underground."

Ice nods and says, "I could dig a tunnel for an underwater entrance for our sub, and make a small cave above ground leading to the inside so that his brother's can visit."

Drago growls and says, "Why would a demon sorcerer want other demon sorcerers to visit?"

Ice shrugs before he says, "Seven demon lords were free right? So why wouldn't they want to work together to defend themselves from Chan?"

Drago shakes his head before saying, "Jade is the most dangerous. Without her with them they will be next to useless. After all she was the one who killed my father and talked him into protecting the Earth before I was sent to the demon realm. If anyone needs to be destroyed it is her."

Ice nods before he says, "Then lets make it harder for normal people to get to the demons. And while we are at it, any word on what the other Demon dudes want?"

Drago nods and says, "Simple, the Moon Demon will want a castle mimics his power."

Ice simple says, "So something to do with gravity?" Drago nods before he says, "We could build a flying castle that is raised with his powers."

"Hmm," Tso Lan speaks as he floats down to the two dragonoids, and then says, "A castle within the night sky? Fascinating."

Ice smirks before he says, "Perhaps you would like it to move through the sky as well?"

Tso Lan nods before asking, "What do you need to get it down?"

Ice thinks and says, "If you don't mind technology, my crew can set you up with some with a ship that could use the sun to fly through the clouds or above."

Drago nods before saying, "Once the Cobra and Fist return they will begin your fortress."

That was when the Ice Crew's submarine floated down to the clear spot near the group. Once Cobra got out the sub he speaks, "Yo, D-man I had an idea for the Wind Dude, hollow out a mountain with a maze that would let him blast any intruder with a typhoon of wind and into a trap and stuff," he then noticed the Moon Demon.

Ice speaks, "Start designing a flying fortress, don't need to design a way to get in the sky but able to move under solar power."

Fist scratches his chin before giving two thumbs up and went back into the Submarine. Cobra then walks up to Ice and asks, "So does the Moon Dude want anything else added to the place?"

Tso Lan scratches his chin before saying, "I enjoy the view of the night sky."

Cobra nods and says, "Then we could make your throne room/bridge filled with windows showing off the sky, so when it becomes night time all you would have to do is look up. Would you like a lazy boy recliner?"

"A what?" Tso Lan questioned.

"A cushioned chair that lets you put your feet up and allows you to lie back and look up," Drago answered before saying, "A human invention that allows humans to rest while watching the world around them. Really they just use it to watch a box with moving pictures. The end result is a comfortable chair that can be custom made to make their life easier."

Ice then says, "A messaging feature that is great for relaxing, good place for a nap," Ice then says, "Plus once Terakudo gives you your army of ShadowKhans, teaching them how to fly it."

As if by an act of cosmic convention, Terakudo appeared from side of the submarine before he spoke, "Greetings Tso Lan, I figure that you would like some minions to do your bidding."

Tso Lan simply raises an eyebrow before asking, "What make you say that?"

Terakudo simply says, "Well It will ensure that your fortress is built faster," Tso Lan had to admit that he was right.

 **The Spider Cave-Under Osnick Mansion-With Jade and Oliver.**

Jade compared notes with Oliver after they collected Shendu from Jade's RV. They compared notes on their individual armours, where Jade simply says, "Wow, you compressed the pistons and servos into the armour, but from what I have seen. Once you have a growth spurt You will have to rebuild it."

Oliver looked over Jade's schematics of her armour before saying, "True, I have thought of that," he pressed a button on a remote before saying, "I have built a couple," seven suits were raised onto the floor with the hulkbuster version from the Ice fight. Oliver simply says, "Different versions, some with heavy weapons or specific abilities."

Jade looked at the suits and says, "They all look the same."

Oliver smirks and says, "Simple so that no one can really tell what I have hidden in the armour."

Jade nods in agreement before she says, "Smart move. So what about when you grow taller?"

Oliver smirks and says, "Simple I use the prototype exo-suit designs. They were are adjustable, so I can combine the designs with my Steel Spider suit design."

Jade looks at the prototypes before saying, "Yeah, you are smart. These designs would work for a long time. Perhaps you should look into building a different design for the Steel Spider suit."

Oliver nods before he asks, "Your suit lets you use those Talismans that give you different powers? Is that why your suit looks like a dragon when you us it?"

"Yeah, the driver lets me use the talismans with my whole body," Jade answered, "The system also has a buffer to protect me from Dark Chi infection," Jade placed the papers down and says, "Well anyway," she stands with her stained arm she says, "Nice secret lair. Though there is no defence against magical entry. If you like I can do a warding spell."

Oliver simply asks, "What exactly will it entail?"

"All I have to do mix the ingredient from my RV," Jade answered, "Plus I this large empty area to draw the seal. This will affect your house upstairs as well. Meaning with the exception of me, no one will be able to teleport into your house and demons will be unable to enter your home without being invited, like vampires only it is for every time they want in."

Oliver shrugs and says, "Go for it, I will just fix my suit," Jade walks to her RV while Oliver walks over to the workshop. Oliver then shouts across the cave, "So any advice for a young teenage super genius, to meet girls?"

Jade carries out several vials, powders and a large chunk of chalk before saying, "Don't drug them and be yourself," Jade mixes several liquids into a couple powders and says, "Also avoid Alcohol until you reach your twenties. Last thing you want is to suddenly lose your virginity to a guy who couldn't make it memorable," Oliver dropped a spanner at that comment and before he could ask what she meant she revises with, "Collage Keagger, got invited by a sorority and let's just say that I discovered something that gave me a sense of right."

Oliver questioned, "What exactly did you discover?"

"That I prefer girls over boys," Jade answered the confused teen before saying, "I am a homosexual, I have sex with people of the same gender."

Oliver understood what she meant before asking, "So did you and Blackfire-?"

"We kissed after she had a beer a day after we met;" Jade answered before saying, "Now I am talking about my sex life with a teenager, when I should have told my family. My life is strange, fighting demon, criminal organisations and dark chi wizards, is normal compared to everything else."

That was when the elevator up to the mansion opened to reveal Belfred pushing a trolley of food with Blackfire and Devon. Once the trolley was next to the table Jade and Oliver had been using, Blackfire had dressed since the gaming room in her regular clothes while Devon was given some normal baggy clothes for the modern ten year old dragon human with a large tail. Blackfire snuck up on Oliver and sensually whispers, "Would you like some help," as she hugs him from behind snugly.

Oliver blushed heavily before sputtering as Blackfire laughs at his blushing face. Devon sneakily eats the food Belfred had brought before taking a plate of the tomato flavoured pieces of bread over to Jade as she puts the final touches on the glyph on the floor. Jade accepts the food before saying, "Thank you Devon," Devon appears to be nervous as Jade asks, "What is bugging you D?"

"I do not have any bugs," Devon replied before simply asking, "Who is Drago? Really?"

Jade looks at Devon before she kneels next to him and says, "He is a time traveller from the future, who came to the past to free his father using dragon teeth that we used his own flame to destroy. When I last saw him, he was fighting Shendu over the fate of the world, before we sent both to the Demon Realm."

At that point Shendu spoke from Jade's neck by saying, "Fortunately the vassal of Trigon wanted my siblings debt repaid, so now they are trying to take over the world. Fortunately the Vassal is an idiot, never realising that I never made a deal with that monster. Anyway, Drago is a fool, once he has outlived his usefulness."

Devon looks to Jade and asks, "Why does he look like me?"

Jade sighs and says, "That is because he is technically you, from a future that no longer will be," Devon's eyes widen before Jade says, "You won't turn out like him, not if I have anything to say about it," comforting Devon and then giving him a hug while whispering, "You are not evil."

Devon returns the hug as Blackfire clears her throat and says, "Do we have a plan in the event that Drago or his family show up?"

Jade nods before saying, "Well we will rest here tonight, tomorrow we hit the road," the two questioning looks she received made her say, "I don't mean punching the floors and paths, I meant we travel across the state, I have a place near a national park that I plan to test my Talis gear. We can go camping under the stars."

Blackfire then questioned Jade with, "What is camping?" Jade raised an eyebrow before sighing with difficulty.

 **Unkle's Antiques-San Francisco China Town-Dawn**

Unkle Chan walked out the back room with tired eyes as he shouts, "Tohru!? Where is my tea?" that was when Unkle noticed a note from Tohru and reads aloud what the note says, "Sensei, gone to Boston to get Jackie out of the jail. Will call when Jackie is bailed and we reach the hotel," that was when the phone went off and Unkle answered, "Unkle's Rare Finds?"

" _Sensei,_ " Tohru spoke, " _I got Jackie out of jail. I am calling from our hotel room."_

Unkle then shouts, "Tohru, you did not make coffee!"

Tohru appears to sigh over the phone when he says, _"Sensei, the coffee machine just needs to be started. It will make you coffee within a couple minutes and fresh."_

Unkle walked into the kitchen and sees a note saying to 'Press here' where the coffee maker starts heating up and making coffee. Unkle returned to the phone and asks, "Tohru, did you know that the coffee machine is simple to use?"

" _I ensured that the machine was prepared for use before I left,"_ Tohru answered before saying, " _Jackie found Jade, but was StrikeMaster Ice attacked Boston. Jade managed to get away."_

Unkle sighs and says, "Of course, Jade would have found a way to get away. Get back to the shop!" before hanging up the phone.

 **Boston Hotel-That moment**

Tohru was standing next to the phone as Jackie paces back and forth from worry. As Tohru hangs the phone up, Jackie asks, "Is Unkle casting the locator spell," with worry filling his voice.

Tohru shakes his head before he says, "Unkle has asked us to return to the store," his brow was set in a frown as he says, "Perhaps, Jade is aware of us tracking her?"

Jackie stops pacing and says, "No, she does not know any of Unkle's chi spells. We need to find her before she gets hurt."

Tohru sighs in disbelief before saying, "Jade is quite skilled, Jackie. I would not put it past her to at least have a way to avoid us," what he does not know is that at that exact moment Jade casts the defence spell on Oliver's base.

Jackie appears to have not heard him, as he says, "Can you cast the spell?"

Tohru nods and after an hour they cast the spell using the ingredients that Tohru had brought. Tohru looked at the map and says, "It appears that she is hidden from the spell." Jackie freaks out thinking the worst when Tohru adds, "No if the worst has happened she would still appear on the map. She is clearly concealed."

Jackie then collects his coat and says, "That metal man with the spider theme, may know where Jade is. Either way, if he does not then it needs to be stopped."

Tohru frowns before revealing the local news paper with Steel Spider being honoured and says, "Steel Spider is the local hero of Boston, like the Avengers, Captain America or the Kamen Riders."

Jackie growls and says, "I am going to protect my Niece, and to do that I need to find her," he glares at Tohru and says, "This is about protecting family, I would think you understood that."

Tohru frowns before he says, "The difference is that Jade has grown up since we first searched for the Talismans. If anyone should accept change, you really need to consider doing such a thing. Otherwise Jade will never forgive you."

Jackie frowns in anger before shouting, "All I did, was to protect her from danger!" he stormed out the hotel room as Tohru shook his head. Tohru then began to pack up his ingredients and left the hotel for the airport, though he wrote a note for Jackie.

 **With Bai Tza-Italy-Venus-Early Evening-Abandoned Bath house.**

The water demon slithered around the room as she sketched the concealment glyph so that the powerful good chi wizard could not find her. Her squid Shadowkhan swam into the hall carrying all the different supplies from Atlantis and materials that she desires from modern times. Bai Tza sees the Shadowkhan had returned with a large tank that fit over one of the old baths that she then used her magic to seal and fill with water.

She smirks before saying, "Good, soon my lair will be the way I desire it," one Shadowkhan brought over a strange collar that made her smile before she frowns and asks, "Where are the others?" The Squid Shadowkhan shook its head in the negative. Bai Tza growls and says, "Damn those humans, they failed to keep my kingdom intact, while I was sealed and now I only have one collar," she looks at the latch before growling, "And it is damaged. Finish construction of my lair," she then shifted her form so that she looked human in a blue dress and white dreadlocks, "I am going out," before slowly walking to the surface. She is not wearing shoes and her olive skin has complements her human appearance. She reaches the metal gat that blocked the underwater room from the streets where she crushes the lock before removing one of her dreadlocks that melded into the gate changing its appearance before opening for her.

Bai Tza walked through the growing crowds of the entertainment district where several men stare at her, which annoys the water demon sorcerer. She then notices a bar called, 'The Lonely Mermaid' where she enters the to see it filled with women dancing before she reaches the bar. The female Bar tender looked up from her glass cleaning and asks, "You new in town?"

Bai Tza frowns before saying, "In a manner of speaking, I recently gained residence in this city," she looks to the different women dancing and asks, "I see a lack of men here, why is that?"

"This is a Lesbian bar," the bar tender answered, "I am Griselda, I built this bar where woman women can meet other women," as she poured Bai Tza a glass of vodka.

Bai Tza's eyes widen before she smirks and says, "Then I will have to come back in the future," before gulping down the glass of Vodka and smirks at the Bar tender, "I am Bai Tza," She looks closer at the Italian bartender with a D-cup chest under a leather dress and long black hair in a loose ponytail, "Care to join me for a mating ritual?" getting Griselda to smirk. Later that night Bai Tza uses her collar.

 **Boston-Osnick Manor-afternoon**

Oliver had finished rebuilding his broken suit and was currently wearing it as he hangs out with Devon. Blackfire was helping Jade as she finished upgrading the RV, mainly by lifting up the RV so that Jade could get underneath, installing components to make the RV to truly be all terrain. Belfred was dusting the entry hall when the door bell was rung.

Belfred reached the door and says, "Do you have an appointment?"

Jackie spoke quickly after he was revealed behind the door, "I am looking for my niece and I need to speak to Steel Spider, it is important."

Belfred raised an eyebrow before saying, "I am afraid that you have the wrong address," and goes to close the door only for Jackie to barge into the manor.

Jackie then says, "Look I spoke with both the police and the Mayor. They both directed me here and I need to find my Niece before several very bad and very dangerous demons can hurt her."

Oliver and Devon who had walked towards the entry hall from the second level, where Oliver pushed Devon back and whispers to Devon, "Get to Jade, tell her Jackie is here," before he activates the Steel Spider suit and leaps down behind Jackie and Steel says, "Hello, Mister Chan. Care to explain why you are intruding in this residence?"

Jackie turned to Steel and got into a martial arts stance and says, "Where is my Niece?"

"Niece? Who are you talking about?" Steel questioned before he says, "Look, I have no idea who you are talking about without context. Besides shouldn't you be in jail?"

Jackie appeared to be angered when he says, "The girl with the dragon themed suit, trapped up stone when StrikeMaster Ice used his demon chi to control the ground!"

Steel simple says, "Oh, that was a girl? Well I am afraid that I lost track of her, when I engaged this Ice fellow with my heavy duty armour. Sorry for the inconvenience." Jackie growls before jump kicking at Steel only for a pair of hidden net launchers to activate and binding Jackie on heavy duty netting. Steel looks down on the ground and says, "I am going to have to ask you to leave now," Steel picked him up and throws him out the mansion.

Steel clapped his hands clean while Belfred spoke, "Well done Master Oliver. I will call the police, I suggest that you entertain your guest, if Jade's stories of this Jackie fellow is true," Steel nods before jumping into the air and using his large extra legs to walk to the secret entrance which was in study behind a book shelf to find Devon stuck in the elevator, before Steel managed to get the elevator down to his lair to see Jade using a wrench to finish attaching what appeared to be skis between the sets of wheels, before Blackfire lowered the RV.

Blackfire then gives Jade the Ox Talisman and says, "That thing is pretty useful."

Jade nods before saying, "I would hope so. Super human strength tends to make tasks go quicker. Especially when it requires heavy work," she turns around to see Steel and Devon rushing over to him and asks, "What is going on?"

"That Jackie fellow showed up," Steel answered as Jade frowns while Oliver says, "You should probably leave before Jackie finds a way in."

Jade sighs and says, "Yeah, he is probably already inside. Sorry Devon, looks like we are leaving now."

"Wait," Steel says before he gives Jade his phone number and some contact details, "If you need help just call."

Jade replies, "Thank you, we will call you in a couple days. Come on Devon."

"Why are we running from this Jackie," Devon questioned after he shook Steel's hand in goodbye and got in the RV.

"He would trust me with a book on the history of Chi, let alone something I made myself," Jade got to the driver's seat after answering Devon's question.

Steel reached the driver's side window and says, "The tunnel will lead you to the highway on the other side of town, it will give you some distance. Stay safe and I will send you an email if I get any detail for these demon guys."

Jade nods before thanking Oliver with a simple smile while Blackfire leans over Jade and kisses Steel's cheek before sitting in the passenger's seat. Jade looked over her shoulder at Devon as he placed a seat belt over himself before Jade started the RV and drove past the blue spider shaped aircraft and out the secret lair past a slight green haze causing Devon to shiver slightly.

Back at the Steel Spider's lair where Steel went back upstairs where they find that Belfred had moved to the entrance room to dust the room and when he sees Steel he asks, "Any problems Master Oliver?"

Steel sighs and says, "Well I think I have improved a little bit when talking to girls. I probably will never find a girl like that again," Steel then walked out the room to Jackie Chan standing there listening in on Steel conversation, before Steel punches Jackie, taking him outside and dropping him off at the opposite end of Boston, pants him before flying back to his home.

 **With Jade-ten miles away from Boston.**

Jade drove along the highway silently with a frown, as she focused on the road instead of what she really wanted to do, which was to use 'naughty' language to describe Jackie. Blackfire was shuffling a deck of cards as she was teaching Devon how to count while playing poker, a game she apparently learned from her sister's friends.

Devon then asks, "So where exactly are we going?"

"I have access to a cabin in the forest region, in the northern part of the country," Jade answered before adding, "No camera's to spot us only phone usable is in the small town ten miles down the road, down a back road off the beaten path and off the grid. Plus if Drago finds us then no one will get in trouble."

Blackfire then asks, "How do you have access to this 'place' you are speaking of?"

"Serority prank," Jade answered before saying, "Well I say 'prank' when really it was spending a week there while tied to other girls as the senior members are throwing paint and filming it," she trailed off at that before shaking her head and finishing with, "It will be empty until next Autumn."

Blackfire then asks, "What is the place like?"

"Two story building with six bedrooms, short walk to a private lake," Jade answered before adding, "abandoned summer camp that we had to spend the night in. Good times," as a short trail of blood exited her nose, before she used her sleeve to clean it.

Blackfire snuck up on Jade and whispers in her ear and asks in a sensual tone, "What are you thinking of?"

Jade being quick with her mouth answers with, "You and me swimming in the lake."

Blackfire smirks and says, "Sure when your shoulder is better," before pinching Jade's shoulder minutely causing her to flinch lightly. Blackfire smiles as she walks towards the back of the RV while asking, "What are the chances we will get found?"

Jade rolled her shoulder and says, "I can put up a concealment ward, keyed into both Devon and my Chi so then the closer we are to the house, the more scrambled any detection spells will be."

Blackfire then asks, "Then why are we not using your Talismans to travel quicker?"

Jade shook her head before saying, "We were in Boston for less than a day and we were found by Jackie. Drago I can believe because he was in the area, Jackie would have needed an idea on where to go, that he has the resources to do." They continued down the high way until Jade, Devon and Blackfires' stomachs all growled at different intensities, so Jade pulls over to a highway truck stop and says, "I'll get us some snacks and drinks, at the rate we will get to the cabin but sun down. Want anything in particular?"

Blackfire crosses her arms before saying, "I would like a couple jars of Mustard. I am rather thirsty."

Jade looked at her strangely before shrugging and heading out and into the store. She walks towards the chips at the back of a store where she sees a man in a suit trying to decide between two different flavours of doughnuts, vanilla and chocolate. Jade placed a whole bunch of chips, chocolate, candy and Blackfire's mustard before reaching the man and asks, "Are they any good?"

The man in a suit looks to Jade and says, "Really it is a case of preference," he looks closely at Jade before saying, "Jade Chan, you are surprisingly difficult to find." Jade got in a defensive stance before the man speaks, "I am Agent Coulson of SHIELD," and hands her a card and says, "SHIELD is interested in your abilities and were hoping to hire you for your technical expertise."

Jade frowns before asking, "Have you been following me?"

"Actually I am on my way to New York," Coulson admitted, "From San Fransico, after interviewing your extended family. I must say that you have gained allot of interest, not so much the legal kind."

"Excuse me? I have done nothing illegal," Jade argued before saying, "The only thing that could be considered illegal is the getting into," she stopped when she realised that she was about to blab government secrets.

"Section 13," Coulson admitted causing Jade's eyes to widen, "Captain Black had ensured that you still had clearance. With that out the way," He hands Jade a phone and says, "If you need assistance, as I hope that you will be able to do the same."

Jade accepts the phone before growling, "How do I know you aren't working with Jackie?"

"Jackie Chan has been deemed a security risk," Coulson admitted before saying, "We believe that he is not in control of his faculties," causing Jade to snort, "As that may be, there is one question that the Director wants to know," Jade raised an eyebrow before he asks, "How did you manage to construct your Driver?"

Jade was going to ask him what he was talking about before she realised what he meant and answered with, "I found a book that helped me locate the parts and I did research on a couple specific items I retrieved from the intrusion at Section 13. That is all you get."

Coulson frowns before asking, "Is there a chance that it can be replicated?"

"No," Jade answered quickly before adding, "I am not making more."

Coulson replies, "That is not the reason I asked. Kamen Riders are rare these days, and in the last year several have turned up. With people wanting their powers to take over the world."

"Great, Demons and humans want me," Jade spoke as she collected some doughnuts before she adds, "You better not try and trace me with this thing," gesturing to the phone Coulson gave her.

Coulson simply says, "If we do, we will call you first," before grabbing one of each doughnut pack. When Jade looked at his hands he simply says, "Couldn't decide," they walk over to the cashier, with Coulson buying his food first before saying to Jade, "Unkle has explained the situation that we are in now also Menma says 'hi' though he didn't use that wording, as he simply refused to say where you went." He said his goodbyes before he reaches his red convertible before driving in the opposite direction.

Jade exhales and says, "Bad Day," she purchases the food and drinks she selected and returned to the RV, she leaned on the fridge before sliding down with baited breath. Jade looks to Devon who noticed Jade, who noticed him before asking, "Where is Blackfire?"

Devon shrugs and says, "She said she was going to take a nap."

Jade nods before putting the food away, giving Devon a pack of chicken ships while she had some cheese flavour as she took her seat at the wheel before they continued their journey. As she had said they reached the old farmhouse looking cabin as the sun began to set. ( **Think the farm house belonging to April O'neil from whatever version of TMNT that you prefer, though covered in spray paint** )

Blackfire had one comment to ask, "What are the strange phallic shaped drawings?"

Jade just shook her head and says, "It is exactly what it looks like," they head for the door to find the place covered in spider webs and dust. Jade frowns before saying we can spend the night in the RV."

 **With the ICE Crew, Drago and Tso Lan-The next day-Florida-Navel Junk Yard**

The Ice crew were working overtime as they combined several large boats with stolen scrap from the NASA garbage storage from scrapped projects. The Ice Crew had taken them the night before along with robbing a couple electronic stores and a local power plant for solar panels. Currently they were building a large cargo ship with four large propellers for propulsion.

Ice had used his powers to create a frame for the ship while Fist wielded the main hull and constructing the electrical systems. Tso Lan and Dragos' Shadowkhan was used to clean and pain the rusted sections as Cobra tested the propellers using his wind powers. Drago organised Tso Lan tea as he asks, "Is everything to your Liking Lord Tso Lan?"

Tso Lan nods before saying, "An interesting concept, combining my Demon Moon Chi with this imitation of Tchang Zu's power."

The answer came from Ice as he carried some metal past the Demon Lord, "So, we super charged with wind and the ocean. You have to modernise if you want to survive, YO!"

Drago glares at Ice while Tso Lan messed with his beard before saying, "You are wise for a human."

Ice smirks after hearing him before he shouts over his shoulder, "Not so human anymore," he joked, "Besides we do a good job, you demon Sorcerers will probably reward us. Am I right?"

Tso Lan nods before saying, "Once you have completed you task the four of you will be rewarded," Drago's eyes widen, "After all Drago is the reason we have met, Drago will have Shendu's former domain, but I am sure that this ICE CREW will receive a region for themselves."

Drago nods as he says, "You are too kind."

Tso Lan hums before saying, "Perhaps a show of good faith will keep your loyalty," he used his gravity powers to collect a large stone from the edge of the Junk Yard the size of a small car before he crushes the rock until it became a glowing purple crystal. He hands the crystal to Drago and says, "I am sure that your allies will make use of this for your vessel." He then summoned a larger boulder this one the size of a large house and does the same with that, only it became the size of a basket ball. Tso Lan simply says, "Add this one to my new castle and it will be an extension of my power," Drago accepted the larger crystal and carried it to the ICE crew who after a brief description installs the crystal into the heart of the ship as it begins to float above the frame. ( **Think a cargo ship with an astronomy lab on the top with helicarrier styled engines on the bottom, and a decent sized Chinese style castle at the back.** ) Tso Lan watched as they put the finishing touches on his new castle before a thought came to him, 'Perhaps I should have them build a small bird cage for Hsi Wu,' before shaking his head of the thought.

The ICE Crew managed to finish construction by sunset, and after informing Tso Lan what he needed to do to control the structure and how he would need to collect sun light for power.

Drago sighs before looking to the ICE Crew and asks, "Have you installed that crystal in the sub?"

 **With Unkle-That Morning**

Unkle continued to study his books as he tries to find the translation for the text on the prophecy stone pictures that Section 13 had acquired when Drago attacked the museum. Using a magnifying glass to read some of the symbols while Tohru worked on research on the Cult of Shendu.

Tohru then asks, "Sensei, apparently the Cult of Shendu was founded just before Shendu's sealing. Which begs the question, why did they not try and free Shendu?"

Unkle looks up and says, "Find their Code, it will reveal their purpose." Tohru nods before returning to his studies using books and a laptop. Unkle looks at the computer and asks, "Only books have the knowledge we seek."

Tohru turns the laptop around revealing a list of books and where to find him before saying, "I am using the laptop to find the books on cults." Unkle adjusted his glasses as Tohru then says, "It has been how I have located some of the books we have needed this last couple years."

Unkle smiles and says, "You were good student, it warms Unkle's heart that you have improved the skills Unkle taught you, and are still learning." Tohru bows in respect.

 **Jade's Cabin-Midday**

Jade used a broom to clear out the webs in the small kitchen, while Blackfire dusted the roof. Devon was told to get fire wood after starting a fire when his nose was filled with dust causing him to sneeze. Currently Blackfire floated in the air her normal gear while Jade swepped below her. Blackfire questions, "How exactly did this cabin get to be such a mess?"

Jade looked up and got stuck looking up Blackfire's skirt before she cleared her throat and says, "Well normally they have the new recruits handling the different cleaning duties." Jade then looked at their progress before with a growl says, "This is taking to long," she then runs to her RV and comes back a thousand times faster as she holds the Rabbit Talisman and with a twister of motion the entire house was cleaned out leaving Blackfire coughing up dust.

Blackfire looks to Jade before growling out, "Why didn't you do that to begin with?"

Jade shrugged as she took a seat on the clean kitchen bench and says, "Using super speed is difficult to avoid getting," she stumbled before she says, "Good night," and falls off the bench unconscious. Blackfire rushes to her side to find her uninjured as Devon returned with a pile of wood three times his size, causing her to smirk.

:End of Chapter three:

 **Just a filler chapter connecting this story to my other story. That is all.**

 **So until next time, Beware the wraith.**


	4. Chapter 4

Neutral Chi Rider Chapter four

 **We bring you back to your regularly scheduled updating sequence.**

 **Also if you have suggestions for me to do specific story crossovers send a PM not a review.**

 **WARNING! Smut mentioned and implied, throughout.**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

:Chapter Start:

 **Jade's Old Sorority's cabin-two days later-Jade's room-Second floor**

Jade slept peacefully after using the RABIT Talisman to do all the chores, which used about the same amount of energy she would have needed to clean the cabin, without taking breaks when she could only. She had overworked herself before collapsing when the task was complete.

Jade shifted under her blanket with a slight moan before she opens her eyes and looks out the uncovered window before sitting up and finding herself naked under the old woollen blanket. She crawls out of bed before walking over to the window and looks down to see BlackFire teaching Devon how to throw a punch, from what she could tell.

As Jade watched the two Jade absentmindedly started fiddling with the Shendo pendant around her neck, deep in thought. Shendo makes his presences' known by sighing loudly and saying, "Please stop that."

Jade frowns before looking down at Shendo as she raises the Demon Sorcerer up to face height and says, "Sorry, allot to think about."

Shendu hums in understanding before saying, "Yes, with young Devon amongst us, along with the Alien girl you apparently fancy, in that strange human mating rituals way."

Jade sighs before agreeing, "Yeah, Devon being with us is going to be dangerous but we can't abandon him, at least until we can find a place where he will be safe. The problem with that is the only two places he could be safe with is with Unkle or myself. So he is staying with us."

Shendu simply asks, "Yet he will be more safe with the Good Chi wizard. Why are you deciding to do the less successful option."

Jade takes a deep breath before saying, "Jackie will get involved," she doesn't notice the door opening slightly as Jade says, "I refused to let Jackie decide to stow Devon in a prison cell and don't try and argue that he is a goodie two shoes, Drago's interference with time travel is the whole reason that I know that he would do that."

The door closed behind Jade silently while Shendu begins to speak, "Then we will need to get started on your training in Dark Chi spells. We will need three weeks to complete your first two talismans, But there is one thing you need to do before we start."

"What is that?" Jade questioned as the door opened silently as a tall figure sneaks up behind her.

"You need to take me off so that you can handle the female in heat behind you," Shendu answered before Jade was suddenly captured from behind by Blackfire who hugged her tightly. Shendu then clears his 'throat' before saying, "I would rather not be in the same room as you two at the moment," with that Blackfire took Shendu's pendant and through him out the room and into the hall just before the door closed.

Jade struggles to speak as Blackfire started kissing her neck, until she finally got enough focus to ask, "What brought this on?"

Blackfire smiles before leaving light love bites on her shoulder and Blackfire then answers, "Last couple nights I have been wanting to have my way with you," her hand reached between Jade's legs and says, "And hear you shouting me name."

 **Outside with Devon-On the swing outside the cabin-that moment.**

Devon hears a loud moan of 'BLACKFIRE' from Jade before he shakes his head and starts enjoying himself on the swing. While thinking aloud, "I wonder what ritual Jade is doing in her worship of Blackfire," he manages to swing into the air and launching himself off the swing and across the yard and landing on his butt with a thud before falling on his back to stare into the air. He enjoys the clouds in the sky before saying, "Why am I even hear?" he closes his eyes and decides to take a nap.

 **With Drago-Salem Junkyard-That moment**

Drago is staring at large white board that the Ice Crew had stolen from a local school, with drawings of the elements that follow the Demon Sorcerers with a drawing of the basic base they were stationed in, so far with those without bases having a question mark. StrikeMaster Ice then starts speaking to Drago, "As is our part of the deal with the Demon dudes, We have organised new castles for the Thunder, Moon and Water Demons. Still to be completed is the base for the Wind, Sky and Earth demons," Drago glares at Ice as he sits in an old school desk they had stolen, "My Crew have a perfect idea for the WIND demon," Ice pulls out a series of maps that when stacked on top of each other created a series of tunnels that were connected in such a way that when the WIND demon used his power they would be sent flying to a set of traps, that we can connect to his throne, with a simple lever mechanism where depending on what is activated, intruders will be sent to where he wants. To kill them, pulls a lever, capture them for later, pull a different lever. IN the end he gains a home field advantage that not even Jackie Chan could get past."

Drago simply says, "This is the Wind Demon we are talking about, he need to breath to use his powers," he points at the member of the ICE CREW that has some of said WIND demon chi, trying to use his power with his head under water.

Ice smirks and says, "That is why we have already got a system for intruders in the air vents," he brings out a set of blue prints for a trap, "They enter from the outside and when they reach the vent, their wait disconnects the vent before dropping them over a pool of water, while the hidden lid closes over the opening and the only way out will be to cut the rope holding the cage up above the water."

"You have seen the Chi wizard Tohru right?" Drago sarcastically asks.

"When the vents are done the only one who would fit is J-Girl," ICE states before turning to his crew then back to Drago and saying, "Unfortunately it is a two Earth Demon Chi job."

Drago growls before saying, "We are meant to be building these castles, and now you are saying that we have to ask Dai Gui for help with his sibling's castle?"

Ice nods before saying, "Which is where our idea for Dai Gui's castle," he brings out a design for the Earth Demon's Castle revealing a drill styled castle with a giant drill for a base that shovels the dirt above the structure. "We build the castle were it is then placed at the location we plan to place it and get it to get bury itself into position. Then when the Castle is buried, Dai Gui digs himself a maze underground. I will build the tunnel for us to use when it is done."

"That is all good and all," an unknown voice spoke up, before a kid with black hair walked within eyesight of the four Dragon Chi warriors. The boy has black hair and eyes, while wearing a green shirt and baggy pants. Then boys eyes suddenly turned red with power before wings extended from the boys back revealing the boy being the Sky Demon, Hsi Wu, who says, "I have to say, I like what you have done so far. Turned a metal island into a lightning rod, making a flying castle with metal boats and now you plan to convince the Dai Gui to build for you. You are crazy Nephew."

Drago breaks the desk in embarrassment before kneeling and saying, "Lord Hsi Wu, we have just been brain storming ideas for yourself, Dai Gui and Xiao Fung. Ice here was just explaining his suggestions for your new castle."

Hsi Wu transformed so that he was fully in his demon form before saying, "I like to travel, so I want a ship with special considerations for my future slaves," he then whispers to Drago, whose eyes widened as Hsi Wu stepped back and says, "Is that do able?"

Drago looks at Hsi Wu before raising a hand and saying, "Allow me to discuss with my cohorts," he stepped over to the ICE CREW before pulling them into a huddle and asking, "How difficult will it be to get a cruise ship that can have large bird cages for his dancing and singing slave girls?" That got the ICE CREW to have their eyes widen before they rushed over to Hsi Wu and started worshiping the Sky Demon. Hsi Wu looked at Drago who simply says while pinching the bridge of his nose, "They like your idea for a castle so much that they would probably sell their souls just to get a ride on it when you have filled it with your Slave Girls."

Hsi Wu, taps his chin before saying, "That is acceptable, but ensure that you complete it with acceptable quality for a demon of my brilliance," what happen next was the ICE CREW using their laptops to find a cruise ship to steal where they can hide it to modify, while muttering ideas on how to improve it. Hsi Wu frowns before asking, "What are they doing?"

"They are probably looking for a ship that will accommodate you desired vessel," Drago answered before rubbing his head while saying, "Bunch of perverted idiots."

"You can be surprised what you can get a human to do when you have an incentive," Hsi Wu states before stepping over to the ICE Crew and says, "I have one other I will need," he whispers into Ice's ear, where a trail of blood left his nose and increases his speed.

 **Unkle's Rare Finds-Unkle's Room-Early Morning**

Unkle meditates in his room on a carpet rug while surrounded with incense candles in a circle around him. Unkle breaths deeply as he sees visions of an albino wolf followed by an image of the Talismans and suddenly awakens. He walk out his room before smacking on Tohru's door before shouting, "TOHRU WE MUST DO RESEARCH!"

Unkle walks down to the main shop of his store, past Jackie as he says, "Unkle did you complete the Locator Spell!" but was completely ignored as Unkle went into his library in the back of the Shop. Unkle selects books on tracking animals before going through the different books when Jackie asks, "You plan to search for Drago?"

Unkle slaps him with a double finger slap before saying, "No, Unkle is making spell to detect new noble animal, before dark forces succeed in making a new Talisman."

Jackie frowns before shouting, "But the only one who knows how to make such a item is Shendu and he is with JADE!" he panicked at the end before shouting, "Unkle hurry and find the creature!"

Unkle slaps him again before saying, "I am already making spell, Shundu is just head, I am talking about possiblilty of Demon Sorcerer following Shendu's example to gain more power. Hopefully Jade will sense what I sensed this day."

 **With Jade-That moment-Sorority Cabin.**

Jade shifted under Blackfire with her eyes moving quickly before they opened. She moved to sit up when Blackfire pushed her back down violently. Jade notices the broken bed and sighs before poking Blackfire's cheek repeatedly before saying, "I have stuff to do today." Blackfire mutters a, 'no," before snugging closer into Jade, who says, "Really, I have to get up, we can't spend all day in bed again."

Blackfire sighs loudly before saying, "Fine, but you are joining me for a shower," Blackfire stands with Jade over her shoulder out the room past Devon, who turns away as they go into the bathroom.

Devon rubs his face before looking up at Shendu, who was impaled into the wall opposite Jade's room. When Shendu sighs he then says, "Can you please remove me from this wall."

Devon nods and asks as he does it, "What is with modern day rituals, the rituals from my time was never this audible, let alone with only two people."

Shendu simply replies with, "Humans are less restricted of who they choose to be their lovers. In this time and age, same sex couples are apparently the normal in this time." Devon removed Shendu from the wall before heading back down to the ground floor and finds one of the packs off chips and started to eat as he waited for Jade and Blackfire to complete their shower. Shendu speaks, "What level of training did you have before you were sealed?"

Devon frowns before saying, "Basic meditation and," he pauses in fear before saying, "the use of my fire."

Shendu 'frowns' audibly before saying, "That damn cult is useless. Let me guess they planned to teach you when you were awakened from them," when Devon nodded Shendu growls, "That clearly was a mistake, their knowledge would have been lost over time."

They continue to talk over the next hour before Jade and Blackfire leave their shared shower, dressed in what they would normally while Jade was wearing a towel around her neck on her head. Jade goes to the fridge and gets two beers and a juice box, she hands the Juice Box to Devon before speaking, "So what is the first step to making a Talisman?"

Shendu simply speaks up, "We need to make three potions, two summoning potion and Chi enhancing potion. Once they are complete we will need to wait for the next full moon, where we will need to find a position to perform the ritual. Unfortunately Blackfire will have to be present to hold me as I chant," Shendu then starts listing the ingredients for each potion before Shendu speaks, "Next full moon, Devon shall remain here. His Chi may affect the ritual."

Jade frowns after writing down the recipes of the potions, she then asks, "So if the Talismans are so easy to make, why did you only make twelve?"

Shendu was silent before saying, "There is a limit for any being with Chi, I could only make twelve but made sure that no one could make them without my knowledge."

Blackfire then asks, "So I could make these Talismans?"

"No, only one Talisman can be made per full moon," Shendu states before saying, "no matter who does it."

Jade simply comments, "So if someone else did the ritual at the same time, only one of them will get the Talisman."

Shendu states, "Yes, but there is one other item we need, a stone of sufficient mystical resonance. Blackfire, Devon and I, can handle that while you make the potions and find a location where the ritual can be completed."

Jade nods, reads her list of instructions before saying, "I have all of these in the RV and all of these tools to make them. So I will make a trip to the store before I start making these," she looks at her watch and says, "Full moon is in three days. So when I get back, I will set up in the barn." She sculls her beer before she grabs the keys to the RV and says, "I will be back in an hour."

Blackfire nods before asking, "So where will we find this magic stone?"

Shendu simply says, "At the bottom of a water fall of large height from the bottom of the waterfalls bed. The more forested the area the better."

Devon spoke, "I saw a waterfall when I was gathering wood for the fire."

Shendu speaks, "I will need to see this place you have found."

 **With the Ice Crew-That day-Florida-Miami Docks.**

The Strikemaster Ice burst from the ground at the Miami dock yards to view the large dock yards before saying into a walkie talky, "This is Ice, I see the target," looking at a large cruise ship. ( **The same type as the ones in GTA V.** ) Ice stepped out of the ground and walked towards the large ship docked into the VIP section. Ice knocked away several guards out before he beeped his radio before the ICE Crew's Sub came out the water before hovering over the boat labelled 'The Endowed,' which apparently originally belonged to a man known as Valmont, who since lost it to a Section 13 how use it for Christmas parties. Ice cuts up the ropes holding the large cruise ship docked to the docks before the ICE CREW's sub lifts the ship into the air with Ice on board as they lifted the ship towards the ocean before getting it both the sub and cruise ship vanished in a haze. This will then be reported to Section 13 and then SHIELD who would spend several days trying to locate the stolen vessel.

 **Unkle's Rare Finds-The day of the Full moon.**

Unkle is hoping on one foot with two hanging pots that had steam swinging back and forth while Tohru chanted while staying perfectly still over a world map while Jackie had packed a bag while he was pacing back and forth outside the back room. Unkle continues to hop in circle before the world map glowed and stopping. Unkle shifts over to the map and reads it before shouting, "AIYA! Noble Wolf Spirit not of this world."

Jackie speaks up, "What do you mean, Wolves are not extinct like Dragons. Why wouldn't you be able to find it?"

Unkle taps his chin in thought before saying, "Perhaps, Talismans need to be made from actual Noble Spirit. MEANING THIS A WASTE OF TIME. Tohru we need to do more research!" Tohru nods before both he and Unkle went through the different books.

Jackie then speaks up, "What are we going to do now, we need to find Jade!" only to be slapped with a two finger whack, by Unkle.

 **Evening-With Jade and Blackfire-Before sunset.**

Jade and Blackfire with Shendu around the Alien's neck, along the path to an old abandoned camp grounds, with a filled in fire pit. Jade dropped a pack and pulled out a medium sack of chalk dust that she used to draw a large pentagram with twelve symbols where depicting ancient symbols for numbers from ancient China. In the centre a twelve pointed star that would allow a person to sit in the middle in a meditative position.

Blackfire then spoke up, "Is Devon going to be okay for the night? We left him alone at the cabin."

"He has Super Moose," Jade answered.

 **With Devon**

Devon was playing a game of Monopoly with a blue and yellow stuffed moose that suddenly rolled the dice over the board game and says, "SWEET FREE PARKING!"

 **With Jade**

"Got to love the Rat Talisman, brings motion to the motionless," Jade says as she then brings out a large vial that holds a purple potion and a single bowl that she places it on the point of the twelve sided star that indicates the number one, which she then poured the potion inside the bowl before she frowns and asks, "Do I have to get undressed for this next step."

Shendu speaks in annoyance, "This stage is important, the symbols need to be placed on your body so that the task can be completed. So hurry up and get undressed and start painting the symbols on your body, you damn human. Blackfire carefully place the stone in the bowl with the bowl," Blackfire places a large shot-put sized rock in the bowl carefully.

Jade starts removing her clothes until she was only in a pair of panties before she used another smaller bowl to begin painting the markings on her body, along all the Charkra Points, connecting the different points on her body before adding spiral symbols at each point before adding lines along her limbs after removing her last article of clothing and proceeded to finish painting the different patterns along her limbs.

Blackfire bit her lip as Jade finished painting the different markings on her body before applying the markings on her face as Shendu then speaks, "The moon shall rise in a few moments, get into position in the pentagram before drinking the final potion." Jade grabbed the last potion and took her position in the pentagram as Shendu says to Blackfire, "I need you, to stand perfectly still with your hands in a triangle shape with the thumbs at the bottom," Blackfire tries making the symbol with her hands getting Shendu to say, "Good, now have me looking through the symbol. Chan, drink the potion, Blackfire stay perfectly still until the ritual is complete. I will tell you when."

Blackfire nods before Jade drinks the foul liquid and throws it away from the pentagram before her vision shifts with the colours fuse together her vision turned everything into a spiral of colours and shapes. Her hallucinations became more intense as her visions becomes that of wolves and their life cycles, how they hunt, how they see the world and the end of their lives before it repeated itself.

What Blackfire sees, Jade with the markings shifting in place before slowly standing and dancing on the spot sensually while heavily intoxicated by the potion. Blackfire bites her lip as she struggles to stay still instead of attacking Jade in a sexual manor. Shendu just chants heavily in an ancient tongue older than the Chinese language. By the end of the ritual, Blackfire had so many plans for Jade, she will have to wait until Jade awoken the day after.

 **With Devon and SuperMoose-The next morning**

Super Moose floated in the kitchen doing his best to make a sandwedge without the use of fingers, while Devon can be sleeping on the couch in the cabin. He rested under a blue blanket after losing a game of Monopoly against a stuffed moose, which is understandable considering Devon only has a basic idea of numbers and currency or the modern era. Super Moose then wakes Devon up by shouting, "Du du doo doo! Antler Action! I have made breakfast," Devon awoke to see some poorly made sandwedges.

Devon accepted the sandwedges before asking, "So you are an old friend of Jade's?"

"Yes," Super Moose states before saying, "T-Girl would used the Rat Talisman on me to have me help her Uncles and everyone one the J-Team during dangerous battles," placing his 'hands' on his hips while smiling smugly.

Devon nods before asking, "Are Jade and Blackfire back yet?" Super Moose shakes his head before they hear the cabin door open to find Blackfire trying to look innocent as Jade walks in with her clothes ripped up and glaring at Blackfire's back with the markings that she painted on her were heavily smudged. Blackfire carried the pack while Jade covered her chest with the remains of her shirt with her new Talisman in her hand.

Jade takes a deep breath before asking, "How was your night Devon?"

"We played Monopoly and I lost to a stuffed animal," Devon admitted in slight confusion.

Jade nods before saying, "You are not the only one, never got that rematch when Drago was sealed years ago," Jade then raises her new Talisman at to reveal a white wolf head on the face, while on the back was the same language as the other Talismans. She looks to the fridge, the television and the stairs to her room, before saying, "I am going to get something to eat/do research/get dressed/have a nap," she says with four different versions of her voice before she split into three versions of herself, one heading to the kitchen, the one holding the Talisman walks back outside to the barn and the last walked upstairs. Blackfire, Devon and Super Moose stared at the Jade in the kitchen as she suddenly shifted in place before she was dressed in another of Jade's regular suit. She bent over in the fridge and collected an arm full of food that she placed on the counter, struggling to hold everything. The Jade in the kitchen was blocked from view the Jade that went upstairs came down and asks, "What is for lunch?" Jade in the Kitchen answers with, "A sandwedge with mustard, pickle and roast beef slices." Jade in the Kitchen looks up at Jade who had went up stairs.

They stare at each other before both shouting, "Who are you?! Who am I?! I am Jade! Stop that! NO you stop it!"

Blackfire had enough and shouts, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

The two Jades look at Blackfire before they both reach for their own pockets and saying at the same time, "The Talisman is gone!"

The front door opened revealing the Jade that left to do research, only she was also wearing the same clothes as the first two. Research Jade says, "The Talisman's translation indicates that this Talisman has the 'Power of the Pack' not sure what it means," she then looked up at the two other Jades before saying, "Oooooh, that would make sense I guess the Talisman lets the user split their body to achieve what one alone cannot do alone."

Blackfire then asks, "Then how do you combine again? Or is this permanent?"

The Jades looked to one another before Research Jade says, "Well if I use the Talisman we should combine again, but," she suddenly pinches her arm hard causing the other two to grabbed the spot that R-Jade had pinched before she says, "We shared some senses, though we may also have to split our power at the same time," all three suddenly rub their heads and says, "I am tired," all three sudden came back together and walked up the stairs.

Blackfire, Devon and Super Moose chase after Jade up the stairs before they reach her room to find another Jade sleeping while fully dress before she and Sleeping Jade combined and the Wolf Talisman fell to the ground as Jade fell asleep soundly. Shendu then speaks, "A Talisman with the power to form copies that allows the user to complete multiple tasks at once. An impressive start."

Devon then asks, "Wait is it possible for multiple of the same Talisman to be made?"

Shendu frowns before admitting, "it is possible, but you could have a Talisman of an animal already made, but having a different power altogether."

Devon frowns before asking, "Should I learn how to make Talismans?"

Shendu simply answers, "When you are older perhaps we can discuss it, but for now child," Devon looks to the Shendu Pendant around Blackfire's neck, "You should learn the basics, such as reading the local language and leaning modern Maths. If you can lose to an annoying stuffed Moose creature." Devon appeared disappointed before Shendo says, "I refuse for you to make the same mistake that many Dark Chi users have done. Doalong Wong and Terakudo both lost that stuffed Moose. I refuse to let one allied with myself be a fool to that ball of fluff."

Devon was silent as he avoided looking at Shendu before he was pulled away by Blackfire who quickly snuck into the room to quickly grab the Talisman and walked back down the stairs before asking, "So what is the Monopoly game you were playing," that day Blackfire destroyed the board game after losing five games in a row almost instantly each time.

 **With the ICE CREW-Main Land of Near San Fransisco-Airplane grave yard.**

The ICE CREW succeeded in transporting the large cruise ship While building a frame for the structure of the cruise ship as it was raised off the ground by the Ice Crew's Sub into the air, while DJFist used his power over lightning to weld the frame together and organised the electricity cabling to power the entire structure with, in built capacitors to collect energy from solar panels to collect electricity to power the six turbines they were installing. While a set of panels were built into everything that could created the force they needed to get the work done. That work being flying at high altitudes for travelling over land.

Hsi Wu, sat in a special through that was being developed over the former roof of the boat that was removed so that the bridge was seen in front of his throne but with a control under his right clawed hand that he was messing with violently spinning at quickly, this was installed so that when he turned to face the rears of the ship, a large bird cage with a large swing that would support a normal sized human. Only with a cuff on each end.

So far Hsi Wu only had to summon some BatKawns and were learning about the different controls and proceeded collect a list of items that Hsi Wu with suggestions from the ICE CREW on what he should get for his new 'Pleasure Boat' Hsi Wu stops while facing the rear of the boat to see the solar panels being installed by Ice with some assistance of Drago, where he asks, "What will we have to stop Jade from escaping her future home?"

Ice smirks before saying, "Well J-Girl is captured by you or your bats, you can bind her inside then," he pulls Drago over to the throne and says while pointing at a button with a smiley face, "Press this button, and we activate the gas canisters that we will fill with a special concoction that will be a combination of hallucinogen and a muscle relaxer to disable her movement ability."

Hsi Wu frowns before laughing, "Perhaps I should have given up on my tail when I was first released. At least I could have spent time exploring the modern world."

Ice had a raised eyebrow before asking, "Then you will probably enjoy a strip club," Ice then waited for the mechanism to shut down before he proceeded to complete installation while saying, "We should be done by tonight. Then you can organise getting the girls," he gains a lecherous grin as a slight leak of blood is seen coming from his nose.

Hsi Wu scratches his chin before saying, "Then perhaps I should get started," he sniffs the air quickly before opening his wings and partially turning into his human form only a couple years older and suddenly taking off blowing a large amount of dust away from the boat.

Drago sighs before saying, "What is the appeal of human females to Demon Sorcerers? It makes little sense."

Ice frowns before saying, "He was locked up with six of his siblings and the only female company was his sisters. One the size of a mountain the other a mermaid, both of which probably wouldn't touch him if he was the only option to relieve stress. Don't hate the guy for being lonely."

Drago growls before saying, "Perhaps he should consider that maybe I want her, so I can break her and take everything from her."

Ice frowns before saying, "Then perhaps you should consider conceding to whoever does get her in the end. Then destroy everything connected to her, say her family." Drago growls in annoyance.

The BatKawn than started returning with the items on their list. Chemicals, special ropes and several inappropriate items that can get an author demonetised.

 **Jade's Cabin-The next day.**

Jade was taking notes as she watched several Blackfires doing tasks outside the cabin. Currently there is five Blackfires, one holding a large truck up by the front bumper working up a sweat, as another was cutting wood, the next was playing with a Rubik Cube, the forth was reading a book while the last was hanging with Devon inside. The book Blackfire was reading, was a dictionary as she sat with reading Blackfire. The Blackfires were helping Jade test the Wolf Talisman before Jade suddenly asks, "Blackfire One, what page is the word 'Strength' in this book?"

The Blackfire carrying the trunk says through gritted teeth, "Page two hundred and fifty three!"

Jade looked down at the Blackfire next to her looking at the page they were on finding that all the Blackfires' absorb the knowledge of each other before Jade says, "The Same Blackfire, continue carrying the truck and come over to me quickly," With that Blackfire One split in two before one walked over to Jade while the one still holding the truck struggled with the truck before suddenly dropping the vehicle.

Blackfire kneeling next to the truck suddenly says, "The truck suddenly doubled in weight as I was split."

Jade grabbed her chin with one hand as she walked over to truck Blackfire and kneels next to her, where her opposite arm she was holding her chin with, simply says, "So as the user is split then their physical attributes are divided but you share mental ability," as she looks at the Blackfire completing the Rubik Cube. Jade hums before using her free hand on Blackfire and suddenly Blackfires jumped before blushing and beginning to squirm as Jade's arm moved behind the Blackfire next to her before saying, "Though sharing the a sense of touch, and an unconscious mental connection to each other," she looks at the Blackfire her hand was inside of her pants before saying, "you can consider this pay back, for the tying me up after the ritual with my clothes," she then suddenly jolted her arm causing all of the Blackfires to fall down moaning. Jade then says, "It appears the level of resistance is reduced with the number of copies."

The Blackfires walk over to the version of herself next to Jade before she combined and then bear hugged her and proceeded hold her down with her arms above her head before she used her free hand to tickle Jade as she struggled to hold in her laughter before her voice suddenly gets caught in her throat as Blackfire suddenly grabbed Jade under her shorts. Blackfire suddenly says, "I am the one who gets revenge!"

"Even if it was warranted?" Jade countered breathlessly under Blackfire before she suddenly started pulling on Jade's shirt. Jade then got free before flipping them around and suddenly had Blackfire pinned before saying, "Let's wait till tonight."

Blackfire was about to ask why when they hear the cabin door shut to see Devon with a curious expression, Blackfire says, "fine, but I get to pick what we do," her eyes spoke, 'No Nonsense or get broken,' Jade nods in understanding and a light blush.

Devon walks up to them before crouching and asking, "How did the tests go?"

Jade answered, "Very well, worked out some of the strengths and weaknesses," she stands and helps Blackfire to her feet before saying, "I have a task I need to complete before I join you two for dinner," she walks into the RV before opening the locked box hidden in the frame work of the motorised home on wheels before pulling out two metal toolboxes covered in pieces of paper covered in symbols before closing the Locked Box in the RV. She then took the tool Boxes out the RV before heading to the Barn and entered barn before focusing on a symbol on a pillar and activating a concealment symbol, that when activated revealed more on the structure that covered all of the walls inside the barn. She walked over to the work bench with several books before she opens on toolbox revealing another belt, this one with nine buttons around the circular hole that she opened before taking the coin with Terrakudo's power that she took from Section 13 and proceeded to modify a new belt using several of the energy containment and shielding wards inside the new 'Driver' that she starts muttering, "How can I even trust with this power. I doubt any of my old friends who now about demons and magic can help me, they would refer to Jackie's judgment which is the last thing I should do." She completes her work before saying, "Perhaps the 'SHADOW DRIVER' won't have a user." She places the device on the bench and just stared at it for a full hour before opening the other toolbox revealing the eight orbs of Demon Chi she stole from Drago and she began studying the different demon Chi orbs before saying, "I could use the last Neutral Chi Crystal but I won't have an emergency replacement for my driver," she reveals a half of a ying yang symbol from the Panku box, before she proceeded to draw a design for another driver with nudges in her mind directing her.

 **With Bai Tza-Italy-Venice-That day**

Bai Tza sits in her throne as she watched a random girl dancing naked in a sphere of water with the bar tender, Griselda kneeling at Bai Tza's 'feet' as she watches the horrifiy dance as one of her customers in her bar was brought to her new 'mistress' wearing the metal collar, as the girl in the sphere of water was allowed to breath before suddenly brought back into through the sphere and is taken by the SquidKhan before being taken into a room to be properly prepared for Bai Tza.

Bai Tza strokes Greselda's hair and says, "You have done well my 'loyal' servant keep this up and I may grant you the power of free speech to me, as long as you remember I can take it away."

Greselda was terrified after waking up to a monster that was apparently the woman she became one with only to find a collar that took away her ability to move, talk of anything relating to Bai Tza and her tasks.

Suddenly Greselda stands without using her limbs as she stands next to Bai Tza, revealing her to be wearing what appeared to be latex that actually moved along Greselda's body before it changed into what she would normally wear in her bar before Bai Tza says, "You with the aid of my power shall collect more human females who tickle my gills. Now return to your place of serving!" Greselda's face was the covered in the black substance before it formed into a copy of 'Greselda's' face to smile and leave silently. Bai Tza slithers from her throne and entered the chamber her newest prize as she generated black ink from her hands that shifted and refused to drip from her body.

 **With Dai Gui-A day later**

Dai Gui dug through the ground at high speeds until he burst from the ground near the ICE CREW before speaking, "Dai Gui, seeks Dai Gui's brother Hsi Wu."

Hsi Wu returns from the sky and says, "What do you need, brother?"

"Dai Gui, is limited in what he can find on his own. In item that is surrounded by deep water that Gai Gui, cannot get past," Dai Gui spoke in the Third Person.

Hsi Wu flew around Dai Gui in an annoying manor before asking, "And why should I help you when I could take it for myself?"

"Dai Gui is giving you an offer," Dai Gui starts before saying, "A set of weapons are hidden there, but only the Sky Demon can collect them. Amongst the weapons is a hammer that I seek. You may keep the other nine weapons to use as you see fit."

"What does this Hammer do? You were never one for weapons," Hsi Wu interrogated.

"They were forged by our father," Dai Gui states that forces Hsi Wu to freeze in his taunting flight before Dai Gui finishes, "I know where the island is, you get to keep everything but the hammer. Dai Gui sees this as fair."

Hsi Wu was silent for longer than he had ever been silent when interacting with his siblings before he shouts tto the Ice Crew, "Is my ship ready?"

Ice answers, "We finished it before you and your Grounded brother arrived," from the side of the repainted ship that had been painted the same colour as Hsi Wu.

"Good, I need you four on another task," Hsi Wu states before looking to Dai Gui and says, "I shall bring you your hammer brother, but there is a task the Drago and his followers will need your power. They need you to help with Xiao Fung castle. Apparently your power of digging could help them build a labyrinth that would give him a reason to blow his gob."

Dai Gui, raised an eyebrow/horn before saying, "Very well, Dai Gui shall help in the construction of Xiao Fung's castle," before he started digging away.

Hsi Wu growls before saying, "He forgot to tell me the location," that was when the ground shakes before a map of the world popped out the ground. Hsi Wu looked at the map before saying, "Time to claim some inheritance."

 **With Jade-the Cabin-Lab in the Barn**

Jade had fallen asleep at the work bench the night before forgetting to join the others, for dinner but had completed a third belt that rested next to her as with a dark green tinge to the black form and around the front panel instead can spin to the different symbols of each Demon Socerer, which is a set of the Bars each have three vertically that is divided depending on the demon. Jade twitched before trying to sit up only to find her arms bound as she opened her arms to see metal bars bent and shoved violently through the wood at each wrist and her feet adhered to the ground in a similar manor. She lifted her head to did herself gagged and wonder what the hell was going on, which she tried to verbally say through said gag.

Jade looked around before hearing light laughter behind her as she looked over her shoulder and sees Blackfire holding an oar and says, "You didn't come to dinner last night," she squished the oar slightly cracking the handle in her hands before saying, "Devon, Super Moose and Shendu are all training in the woods for the night, until tomorrow morning, Your are mine," her eyes glowed purple before she walked up behind Jade, a loud rip is heard before Blackfire brought the paddle up with an evil smile as she stared at the defenceless Jade.

:End of Chapter:

 **Apologies if you expected a proper story or actually lemons because the different views on the story. As this can be considered as Filler with my version on the creation of the Talismans which is a Cliche magic ritual in this case.**

 **Anyway, from what I understand not many people read this story but hopefully everyone enjoyed what I have wrote for this chapter.**

 **Please Review and Comment without using this story to suggest other story ideas.**

 **So until Next Time BEWARE THE WRAITH TALISMAN!**


End file.
